Le Professeur Snape la perd
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Minerva lâche une info pendant la soirée des filles: le Professeur Snape est un trentenaire vierge. Une certaine Maîtresse des Sortilèges de 22 ans décide d'être l'instrument de sa défloration.
1. A l'origine de toute chose, il y a

Note d'Aë : Voici la fic de Ms-Figg sur le thème « Virgin Snape ». Je vais traduire en parallèle une autre fic d'un autre auteur sur le même thème…

.

Note de Ms-Figg : L'idée de cette petite histoire inhabituelle m'a été donnée par une de mes revieweuses, Lady Talon, et je l'ai trouvée brillante, pensant que l'écrire serait un vrai défi. Donc, merci à la Lady pour cette merveilleuse idée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 1 ~ A l'origine de toute chose, il y a une révélation

.

« Minerva ! Tu ne peux qu'être en train de te payer nos têtes… Ca ne peut juste pas être vrai… Si ? » demanda le Professeur Chourave, sirotant son Whiskey Pur Feu, ses yeux ronds plus encore arrondis par la déclaration de Minerva.

Minerva acquiesça.  
« Albus l'a laissé échapper une nuit après que nous… Eh bien… Tu connais Albus » dit-elle, rougissante. « Il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il faisant sans… Enfin… Se relâcher un peu. »

Madame Bibine explosa de rire.

« Qui aurait pu le croire. C'est trop fort! Aussi sombre et menaçant soit-il, on aurait pu croire que non seulement il aurait sauté quelques filles, mais peut-être bien aussi qu'il les aurait torturées. C'est vraiment trop ! »

Hermione, vingt-deux ans, était assise et buvait son Orgasme, et écoutait les autres sorcières caqueter sur ce dernier bout de nouvelles croustillantes. Elles passaient une Soirée Filles aux Trois Balais, et le Professeur McGonagal leur avait lâché ce secret bien caché, ce qui avait finalement accompagné leur début de soirée.

Le Professeur Severus Snape était vierge. Il n'avait jamais touché de minette de sa vie.

« Je me demande pourquoi » lâcha tranquillement Hermione. Minerva lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi quoi, Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle, remuant la petite ombrelle de sa propre boisson.  
« Pourquoi le Professeur n'a jamais couché » précisa-t-elle.  
Minerva se pencha sur elle, et tout le groupe de filles avec elle.

« Eh bien, Albus me l'a aussi expliqué. Severus n'a jamais été populaire avec les filles à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève. Trop sombre, trop étrange. Il a rejoint le Lord Noir à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et on dit qu'après avoir vu, le premier soir, les Festivités, il a prit des potions d'impuissance pour ne pas avoir à participer. Mais il avait toujours à regarder, et cela l'a profondément affecté de voir ces femmes souffrir. Même après la mort du Lord Noir, il n'a jamais approché une femme pour quoique ce soit de sexuel. Albus lui en a parlé plusieurs fois, et même si Severus a fini par admettre qu'il était attiré par les femmes, il n'ira jamais en voir une. Un gâchis complet.

-Je dois ajouter » renchérit Madame Pomfresh « que je l'ai vu nu lorsque je le traitais suite aux Cruciatus reçus, et il est monté comme un hippogriffe ! Un hippogriffe particulièrement bien équipé ! »

Toutes les sorcières ricanèrent à sa remarque, excepté Hermione, qui eut l'air songeuse. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi sarcastique. Trente-neuf ans sans voir expérimenté le sexe.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un se charge de cette cerise » dit-elle, exprimant sa pensée à voix haute.

Ses aînées se tournèrent vers elle.

« Oh ma chérie, des filles ont essayé, crois-moi. Le Professeur Snape a tendance a attirer certaines filles qui le trouvent incroyablement sexy. Mais il ne leur a montré aucun intérêt. Il en a même repoussée certaines à coups de sorts. Quand il dit « non », il le pense. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, avant qu'Albus ne me le dise » conclut Minerva en vidant son verre.  
Hermione finit également le sien et fixa son verre vide. Elle n'avait personne depuis plus d'un an, était jeune, sans attache et expérimentée. Et elle avait toujours aimé les défis. Elle faisait partie du corps professoral de Poudlard en tant que Maîtresse des Sortilèges, ayant terminé l'université en un temps record, sautant les années si bien qu'elle avait fini le cycle en deux ans au lieu de quatre. Son laboratoire était dans les cachots, juste à côté de celui de Snape. Elle tapota ses doigts sur le dessus de la table, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de répondre à une question complexe. Minerva la fixa.

« Hermione Granger ! Vous pensez à tenter de séduire le Professeur Snape! » s'exclama-t-elle. Les autres se tournèrent également vers elle, affichant toutes différents degrés d'ébahissement. Madame Bibine eut un sourire lascif.

« Fonce, Hermione. Après trente-neuf ans passés sans petit cul, je suis sûre qu'il est prêt à donner une sacrée partie de jambe en l'air à quelqu'un » annonça-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. « Si j'étais un peu plus jeune, je l'assommerais et me le ferais dans la seconde.

-L'assommer en retirerais tout l'intérêt. Il faut qu'il se remue un peu pour que ça en vaille la peine, Rolanda » commenta Madame Chourave. Elle était quelque peu rougeaude, après ses cinq Sex on the Beach.

« Eh bien, je ne compte pas l'assommer » annonça Hermione, pensive.

« Comme je le disais, Hermione, de nombreuses filles ont essayé de l'intéresser et ont échoué » répéta Minerva. « A moins que tu planques un truc sous ta jupe qu'aucune de nous ne possède, je ne pense pas que tu puisses obtenir quoi que ce soit de raide de Severus, en dehors d'un quelconque ingrédient séché de potion.

-C'est exactement le souci, Minerva » reprit Hermione. « Ces femmes comptaient sur leurs attributs sexuels. Tu sais que j'utilise la logique pour obtenir les résultats que je désire. Je le séduirai avec mon esprit.

-Ton esprit? » repéta Minerva, incrédule; avant d'exploser de rire dans un chœur parfait avec les autres. « Hermione, j'admets que tu es extrêmement intelligente, mais ton esprit ?

-Oui » confima-t-elle. « J'ai juste à y aller avec un plan bien rodé pour obtenir de Severus Snape qu'il me prenne. C'est un défi, et tu sais que j'aime les défis, Minerva.

-J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est un bon moyen de se faire quelques gallions » interpréta Madame Bibine, fouillant dans sa bourse pour en sortir quelques pièces. « Dix gallions qu'Hermione se fait Severus. Des amatrices?

-J'en suis » dit Madame Chourave, fouillant ses poches pour sortir à son tour des gallions. Les femmes placèrent leurs mises, Hermione les observant silencieusement. Chaque pari fut contre elle, sauf celui de Madame Bibine, qui tourna ses yeux jaunes sur elle.

« Je suis derrière toi, Hermione » dit-elle en la fixant. « Mais je vais perdre un bon paquet de fric si tu ne peux pas pousser Severus à y passer. Je n'en serais pas satisfaite. »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« M'as-tu déjà entendue prendre un engagement sans le tenir, Rolanda ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Jusqu'ici, tu t'en es toujours bien tirée » répondit-elle.

« Crois-moi, le Professeur Snape ne va rien voir venir » ajouta Hermione, et ses yeux d'ambres commencèrent à étinceler.

Briser le froid Maître des Potions serait un plaisir, surtout pour lui faire montrer un peu de chaleur. Elle était une de ses filles à le trouver sombrement attractif, et avec la petite info de Pomfresh sur la taille de son équipement, ainsi qu'avec son manque d'activité sexuelle des douze derniers mois, Hermione pensait qu'elle était restée inactive depuis bien assez longtemps.

« Okay, buvons à la prochaine défloration de Severus Snape ! » gueula Madame Bibine, faisant signe à Rosmerta pour qu'elle leur envoie la tournée suivante. Alors qu'elles papotaient entre elles, Hermione resta plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle avait un Maître des Potions à séduire.

.  
oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Il fallait que je m'y attaque directement. L'histoire a commence à se former à la minute où j'ai lu la suggestion de Lady Talon sur la page de reviews, et il a fallu que je m'y plonge de suite. Je n'ai pas encore franchement décidé de la suite des choses, mais j'espère que ça sera intéressant. Snape en tant que vierge, dieu est pitié, ça semble délicieux. Restez avec moi là-dessus, ok ? S'il vous plait, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : Je l'ai traduit d'une traite et sans me relire, ok ? Je l'ai posté et envoyé chez ma bêta en même temps… Donc une version propre et annotée va arriver ^^

Et ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas traduit aussi vite et naturellement –quasi pas de dico sur celui-ci ^^ Idem sur Saving 28 d'ailleurs !

.

Notes de vuir :

.

il est monté comme un hippogriffe ! Un hippogriffe particulièrement bien équipé ! »_ Si tout ça ne donne pas envie à Hermione… Un défi l'attend ;p_

_._

Elle était quelque peu rougeaude, après ses cinq Sex on the Beach. _Ce cocktail est juste SSSSSUUUUUUUUBBBBBBLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE E ! J'en garde un souvenir vraiment super ! Je le conseil (même à celles qui comme moi, n'aime pas le goût de l'alcool fort) vivement !_

_J'ai l'impression de passer pour une alcoolo là O_o Oups… _**(Surtout face à moi qui ne boit pas d'alcool XD Là honnêtement j'ai changé le nom du cocktail –je connaissais pas l'autre- pour que ça suive la teneur de la converesation XD )**

**.**

**Vuir n'a pas laissé aussi peu de notes depuis longtemps o_O**


	2. Rendez-moi un petit service, svp

Voici la suite !

Mais avant, réponse aux reviews anonymes (comme toujours les inscrits connectés ont leur réponse par MP). Sinon… Il y a ENORMEMENT de nouvelles lectrices ^^ Bienvenue, bienvenue ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres traductions (pour l'instant il n'y a presque que des traductions en ligne XD) J'ai pas mal de choses courtes finies, Saving arrive bientôt à la fin (encore trois chapitres ^^).

.

miroko126 : Je traduis vite sur celle-ci (pour l'instant). Si je m'en tiens à mon projet/rythme actuel, je finis, pour mi ou fin aout : cette fic (10 chapitres), Saving Miss Granger, Derrière les portes closes (normalement fin juillet pour celle-ci ^^), et la deuxième moitié du duo « Severus Snape is virgin », Le Miroir du Risèd. Eventuellement quelques OS au passage (plusieurs traînent en attente depuis longtemps…)

.

Lilisa : Pour ta première interrogation, tu en as une bonne partie ici ^^ Sev… La colère, le déni, le marchandage… Etc XD Pour les prénoms, non, simplement Hermione appelle les personnes par leur prénom quand elle est en face d'eux et par leur nom dans le cas contraire. J'avoue que ça me faisait bizarre sur le premier chapitre, mais eux deux sont bien sur un « first name basis » ^^

.

Tsunade85 : Merci ^^ La séduction… C'est aussi l'idée qui m'était venue, mais ce n'est pas le but ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 2 ~ Rendez-moi un petit service, s'il vous plaît

.

Severus Snape eut la très désagréable impression d'être observé alors qu'il s'installait pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin. Il fit un tour de table et c'était comme si toutes les femmes du corps professoral lui jetaient sans cesse des coups d'œil. A l'exception de l'agaçante Maîtresse des Sortilèges, Hermione Granger, qui mangeait avec délectation son petit-déjeuner de bacon et d'œufs en l'ignorant totalement, ce qui lui allait parfaitement.

Severus continua à manger, et n'eut plus aucun doute : les femmes le fixaient. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il avait toujours vu leur groupe comme un tas de vieilles pies caquetantes et curieuses, et maintenant elles étaient sur son dos comme s'il était un œuf nouvellement pondu qu'elles attendaient de voir éclore. Il commença à engouffrer son repas à toute vitesse. Quoi que ces idiotes avaient en tête, il n'allait pas traîner dans le coin pour le savoir.

Il termina son repas et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle en un tourbillon de robes. Satanées femmes. Il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre le Grand Hall, se dirigeant vers son sanctuaire : son bureau de Potions. Pas de caquètement, ici-bas.

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra, puis rejoignit son laboratoire pour vérifier la potion frémissante qu'il avait laissée sur feu doux. Cette potion qu'il développait était un réel casse-tête. C'était un projet personnel, une potion qui pourrait rendre une personne traçable pendant soixante-douze heures, sans avoir besoin d'être ingérée, simplement appliquée sur la peau. Le reste de la concoction devait être versée sur un parchemin et créait une carte, similaire à la détestable Carte du Maraudeur, pour montrer la localisation de la personne qui portait le reste sur elle. Il souhaitait la vendre au Ministère, à l'intention des Aurors. Elle serait pratique pour suivre les déplacements de mangemorts probables et de leurs semblables. Severus pourrait se faire de jolis bénéfices sur le sujet si cela finissait par fonctionner. Le système de traçage avait été facile, mais l'effet se défaisait au bout d'une demi-heure. Il tentait de trouver le bon ingrédient pour la stabiliser, sans résultat. Ce qui le rendait totalement cinglé.

Il rejoignit son bureau pour en sortir un pavé traitant d'ingrédients et commença à les étudier pour la énième fois. Il entendit un coup à la porte de son bureau et se renfrogna. Repoussant ses notes, il traversa le laboratoire et rejoignit son bureau. Il détestait qui que ce soit le dérangeant le week-end. Il ouvrit la porte et leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond. C'était Hermione.

« Oui, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré, maintenant la porte à peine entrouverte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer dans la pièce. Il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à la supporter aujourd'hui. Il avait des choses à faire et des potions à concocter.

« Bonjour, Severus » dit Hermione, lui souriant largement.

« Pour certains, le jour est peut-être bon, Hermione, mais pas pour moi. Je travaille sur un réel casse-tête et j'ai besoin de m'y consacrer. Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de rester poli.

« Un casse-tête ? » répéta-t-elle, excitée. « Je peux voir ? »

Severus la fixa un instant à sautiller d'enthousiasme sur ses orteils, et réfléchit. Hermione était Maîtresse des Sortilèges, mais elle avait pris des options en potions, et elle était tout de même la femme la plus intelligente qu'il ait connue, capable de plus de réfléchir en dehors des clous. Peut-être pouvait-elle être utile. Il ouvrit plus largement sa porte.

« Certainement. Entrez » lâcha-t-il, et il regarda la sorcière à tête bouclée passer sous son bras pour entrer chez lui comme si elle était chez elle, et rejoindre directement son bureau. Il la suivit. Hermione alla au chaudron frissonnant et y plongea les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce censé faire, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Le Maître des Potions expliqua ce que la potion faisait, et les difficultés rencontrées pour en maintenir les effets soixante-douze heures. Hermione plissa son front durant son discours, tapotant les doigts sur le comptoir tout en l'écoutant. Puis elle posa quelques questions sur les ingrédients essayés, et il lui en sortit la liste. Son front se plissa à nouveau. Elle demanda à voir ses recherches et il hésita.

« Severus, je ne vais PAS voler vos recherches pour les proclamer miennes » dit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fit promettre un Serment Inviolable avant de sortir son carnet de notes contenant toutes ses recherches sur sa potion. Hermione le prit et s'installa sur un tonneau dans un coin du laboratoire, restant silencieuse alors qu'il recommençait à travailler. Deux heures plus tard, elle ferma le livre et le rapporta à Severus, qui fixait à nouveau la potion comme s'il attendait qu'elle se mette à parler pour lui dire ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Je pense avoir une idée de l'ingrédient dont vous avez besoin, Severus » conclut Hermione. Le Maître des Potions vira ses yeux sur elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je préfèrerais me lancer et le tenter avant de vous le révéler. Puis-je avoir un peu de potion pour essayer ça dans mon propre laboratoire ? »

Severus en versa rapidement une généreuse quantité dans un récipient pour le lui confier. Il comprenait très bien qu'elle préférait être sûre d'elle-même et de son fonctionnement plutôt que d'échouer devant lui.

« Le voilà donc, Miss Granger » annonça-t-il en le lui remettant. Elle le prit et partit en direction de la porte de cette démarche rapide qu'elle avait quand elle était concentrée sur un projet. Elle ne le salua même pas avant de partir. Severus l'observa faire, satisfait de sa participation. Si elle revenait réellement avec de quoi la stabiliser, il pourrait partager les bénéfices avec elle. Cela la satisferait probablement. Il revint à son livre d'ingrédients et continua à le parcourir, juste au cas où.

.

oOo

.

Hermione prépara son laboratoire à toute vitesse et mit la potion à bouillir dans un chaudron, augmentant la température pour être sûre que le procédé de liaison serait efficace. Elle rejoignit ensuite son armoire d'ingrédients, qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Severus. Elle conservait toujours un certain nombre de choses prêtes car elle avait également validé un cycle court en potions, et il lui arrivait de concocter des potions pour Pomfresh quand lui était trop occupé. Elle fouilla dans son stock jusqu'à ce qu'elle déniche la bouteille qui l'intéressait. Severus n'aurait jamais pensé à ajouter de la toile dans la potion pour la stabiliser. Le simple fait qu'il puisse en avoir en stock serait étonnant. Elle baissa la chaleur du chaudron et ajouta les filaments séchés, qui fondirent immédiatement, le liquide se compacta en une balle, puis vira au bleu, avant de redevenir liquide. Elle en prit un peu avec une louche pour la mettre à refroidir dans un bol. Après environ une heure, elle en mit un peu sur sa peau, puis alla verser le reste sur un parchemin. Une carte apparut immédiatement, montrant sa localisation précise dans le laboratoire de Sortilèges. Elle prit le parchemin et sortit de ses appartements, marchant à travers Poudlard et parfois sur ses terres, se traquant elle-même sur la carte au fur et à mesure de sa marche. Elle rejoignit les portes, les ouvrit, les referma derrière elle et transplana à Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle y passa plusieurs heures, feuilletant des livres, déjeunant aux Trois Balais et faisant du lèche-vitrines, se reportant à la carte pour se trouver précisément à l'endroit indiqué. Finalement, elle retourna à Poudlard, ses achats et sa carte en main. Elle passa par ses appartements pour ranger ses nouvelles affaires, puis reprit la carte et rejoignit le bureau du Professeur de Potions pour frapper à sa porte.

Severus ouvrit rapidement la porte.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle, souriante, en remuant la carte sous son grand nez. Le Maître des Potions regarda l'objet.

« Oui » accepta-t-il, ouvrant plus largement sa porte. Hermione entra à nouveau pour se diriger droit sur son laboratoire. Elle se prit un tabouret au comptoir et étala la carte sur le plan de travail. Severus prit à son tour un siège et la fixa.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il, impatient, alors qu'Hermione restait assise en affichant son air satisfait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Vingt heures » répondit-il. « Pourquoi ?

-Où est-ce que la carte me place ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Dans mon laboratoire, bien sûr » vérifia-t-il.

« Cette carte me suit depuis ce midi » lâcha-t-elle.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. « Huit heures ? Cette carte vous suit depuis huit heures ? » répéta-t-il, soulevant la carte pour la détailler avec émerveillement.

« Ouais » dit-elle, affichant un sourire de pure autosatisfaction sur son visage.

Le Maître des Potions releva les yeux vers elle, les plissant.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous ajouté à la potion ? » demanda-t-il, à présent excité.

Hermione lui sourit sournoisement.

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre pour voir combien de temps la carte fonctionnera, avant de parler de ce que j'y ai ajouté ? » proposa-t-elle, se relevant pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Mais… Mais… » tenta Severus alors que la Maîtresse des Sortilèges partait. Il avait tant de questions. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Surveillez ça, Severus. Nous parlerons quand la potion ne fera plus effet » conclut-elle, affichant toujours son sourire sournois. Severus la regarda partir les sourcils froncés.

« Irritante sorcière » souffla-t-il alors qu'il la voyait marcher de son propre bureau à ses appartements sur la carte. « Mais c'est définitivement la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. »

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione sortit de ses appartements pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner quand elle fut attrapée au vol et jetée dans le bureau d'un certain Maître des Potions particulièrement excité.

« Ca s'est arrêté ce matin » commença-t-il. « La carte a tenu une semaine entière. Dites-moi, Hermione, qu'avez-vous utilisé ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air pensif.

« C'est une information de valeur, Professeur. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer en échange ? » demanda-t-elle.

Snape se renfrogna. On y arrivait enfin. De l'intérêt personnel.

« Vous en recevrez le crédit, et les bénéfices » répondit-il.

Hermione se frotta le menton quelques instants, et pencha la tête, le regardant.

« Non… Je ne veux pas de ça. Vous pouvez en garder le crédit et les bénéfices refusa-t-elle.

Snape la fixa. Elle n'en voulait pas ? Dans ce cas, que pouvait-elle bien désirer ? « Vous n'allez sans doute pas me le révéler sans obtenir quelque chose en échange » tenta-t-il, ses yeux noirs glissant sur elle, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai beau être une Gryffondor, je ne suis tout de même pas si généreuse. Il y a bien quelque chose que je veux. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me l'accorder » annonça-t-elle lentement.

« Qu'est-ce, Hermione ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Je veux une Promesse Inviolable de Service que je pourrais invoquer quand je le souhaiterais » annonça-t-elle.

Une Promesse Inviolable. Severus la regarda d'un air sévère.

« Quel genre de service ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Probablement votre aide pour une chose ou une autre. Je n'ai pas décidé. Mais ça ne sera rien d'insurmontable pour vous. Je veux juste pouvoir être certain que j'aurais votre aide quand j'en aurais besoin » dit-elle.

Elle marquait un point. Severus n'était pas de nature serviable et, en général, Albus devait lui forcer la main pour qu'il prête assistance aux autres membres du corps professoral. Ce qu'elle demandait n'était pas si terrible. C'était juste une assurance.

« Très bien » acquiesça-t-il. « Je fais le Serment Inviolable de vous assister tant que votre demande sera dans mes possibilités » dit-il. Un puissant flux de magie glissa autour d'eux, soldant le Vœu. Hermione sourit un peu diaboliquement.

« De la toile » déclara-t-elle.

« De la toile ? » répéta-t-il.

« De la toile d'araignée. C'est ce que j'ai ajouté pour stabiliser la potion » lui sourit-elle. « C'est extrêmement résistant, un des matériaux les plus solides du monde naturel, à échelle équivalente. » Hermione plongea la main dans ses robes pour en sortir un parchemin. Elle avait calculé que la potion tiendrait la semaine, et lui avait préparé ses notes pour les lui remettre. Elle lui tendit le parchemin. Il le passa en revue puis releva les yeux vers elle.

« Vous êtes brillante, Hermione. Je vous remercie » dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

« Ce sera bientôt le cas, Severus » lâcha-t-elle plus ou moins à côté tout en sortant.

L e Maître des Potions garda son regard fixé sur la place qu'elle occupait un instant auparavant. C'était une réponse assez étrange. Il frissonna en rabaissant son regard sur la réponse au casse-tête sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis des mois et sourit. Quelque soit le service qu'elle avait en tête pour lui, ça le valait bien. (Et comment !)

.

oOo

.

Hermione sautillait plus ou moins tout en longeant le couloir des cachots, faisant courir sa main sur le froid mur de pierre. Elle s'était assurée d'obtenir de Severus un Serment Inviolable pour un service, ce qui signifiait qu'il était obligé de faire ce qu'elle lui demanderait. A présent, que pourrait-elle bien lui demander ? Elle laissa échapper un petit rire de pure satisfaction et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, un sourire gigantesque sur le visage.

Madame Bibine serait très satisfaite de ce nouveau développement.

.

oOo

.

« Tu lui as fait promettre quoi ? » s'exclama Madame Bibine alors qu'Hermione lui faisait signe de se taire.

Severus venait d'entrer, arborant un petit et inhabituel sourire de satisfaction sur son pâle visage.

« Une Promesse de Service » répéta-t-elle.

« Un Serment Inviolable ? » insista Rolanda, abasourdie.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Oh, par mon foutu sifflet de Quidditch » jura Rolanda. « Tu vas vraiment te le faire, pas vrai ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table, vers un Maître des Potions ne pensant avoir aucune raison de se méfier, et qui tranchait une saucisse dans le vif.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne » lâcha-t-elle diaboliquement, ses yeux d'ambres comme enfiévrés.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg : Quelle intelligente, cette Hermione. Un Serment Inviolable pour un service. Absolument brillant. Que Severus ne s'étonne pas quand elle viendra prendre son dû. Lol0. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aësälys : Hum. Les stats de lancement de cette fic m'impressionnent ! 18 reviews, 8 favoris (OMG Ca n'a même pas commencé !), 20 followers. Wow. Bon, j'va poster ça à Sevy4EveR et Sockscranberries (Ma beta qui est en période d'exams donc n'a pas de temps pour faire court XD et part en vacances juste après). Ce qui signifie que tant que vous ne voyez leurs annotations hilarantes (si, si. Les nouvelles, vous pouvez aller voir ça sur le Miroir du Risèd) ceci est la version non relue (j'aime pas me relire sans laisser passer plusieurs jours/semaines/mois après la traduction) et pas corrigée par elles. Là. C'est la première fois, mais bisouilles ^^

.

Notes de _Sockscranberries_ et **Sevy4eveR**:

Cela la satisferait probablement. _(ou pas ^^)_

_._

« Un casse-tête ? » répéta-t-elle, excitée. « Je peux voir ? » **(J'y crois pas ?! Elle est excitée par un casse-tête alors qu'elle a SEVERUS ROGUE devant elle...)**

_._

Le simple fait qu'il puisse en avoir en stock serait étonnant. _(Severus ne possédant pas un ingrédient. Est-ce possible ?) Ouais_, visiblement ^^

.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il, impatient, alors qu'Hermione restait assise en affichant son air satisfait. (_Elle sait faire durer le suspense, y'a pas à dire ^^)_

_._

« Ouais » dit-elle, affichant un sourire de pure autosatisfaction sur son visage. _(Autosatisfaction Hermione ? Jamais ! ) _Suis-je la seule à trouver cette annotation particulièrement perverse o_O

_._

« Mais… Mais… » tenta Severus alors que la Maîtresse des Sortilèges partait. Il avait tant de questions. Hermione se tourna vers lui. _(__Severus qui bredouille ? Décidément cette fic est pleine de surprise !)_ et ce n'est que le début, très chère XD

.

« Mais c'est définitivement la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. » _(Au moins il l'admet, c'est déjà ça !)_

_._

quand elle fut attrapée au vol et jetée dans le bureau d'un certain Maître des Potions particulièrement excité. _(Ah ah !)_ **Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré être jetée SUR le bureau PAR un certain Maître des Potions particulièrement excité , n'est-pas Hermione ?**pas d'anticipation, voyons ^^

« Ca s'est arrêté ce matin » commença-t-il. « La carte a tenu une semaine entière. Dites-moi, Hermione, qu'avez-vous utilisé ? »_(Déception, il n'était pas excité comme espéré ^^)_ J'l'avais dit ^^

_._

Dans ce cas, que pouvait-elle bien désirer ? _(Ah, tu ne sais pas hein ? Hé bien nous ouiii ^^) _Elle n'en veut qu'à ton corps, poussin. Hum. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir utilisé « poussin » pour SS XD Je vais sûrement la ressortir celle-là…

_._

Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me l'accorder » annonça-t-elle lentement. _(Assurément)_

« Qu'est-ce, Hermione ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Je veux une Promesse Inviolable de Service que je pourrais invoquer quand je le souhaiterais » annonça-t-elle. _(Tordu comme manière de l'avoir dans son lit. Je vois bien sa réaction quand il s'apercevra du stratagème. Ca va être sport !)_

Une Promesse Inviolable. Severus la regarda d'un air sévère.

« Quel genre de service ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. _(__Menteuse !) _(**Rooh, la menteuse!)** Bel ensemble, encore une fois, les filles XD Mais… J'aurais dit « serpentard » XD

.

Probablement votre aide pour une chose ou une autre. Je n'ai pas décidé. Mais ça ne sera rien d'insurmontable pour vous. _(Elle a de ces mots !) _J'ai bien aimé le fait de pouvoir conserver le double sens en VF XD

.

« Ce sera bientôt le cas, Severus » lâcha-t-elle plus ou moins à côté tout en sortant. _(Et tu ne le regretteras pas ^^)_

_._

Hermione sourit un peu diaboliquement. **(Vilaine petite serpentard) **J'l'ai dit en première ^^

_._

Quelque soit le service qu'elle avait en tête pour lui, ça le valait bien. **(Et bien, on dirait que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu Sev, Hermione t'as eu en beauté...)**

.

« Oh, par mon foutu sifflet de Quidditch » jura Rolanda. « Tu vas vraiment te le faire, pas vrai ? » _(S'il existe une liste d'attente, vous pouvez m'y noter aussi !)_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table, vers un Maître des Potions ne pensant avoir aucune raison de se méfier, et qui tranchait une saucisse dans le vif. _(Hum, surtout ne pas voir de double sens dans cette phrase ^^)_

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne » lâcha-t-elle diaboliquement, ses yeux d'ambres comme enfiévrés. _(Oh oui, oh oui, oh ouiiiiiiiiii !)_


	3. Les termes du Service

Bon, vu les reviews des différentes sorties, je change mon programme de sorties de la semaine XD

Donc voici un premier chapitre ^^

Je pensais sortir le Miroir du Risèd 2 la semaine prochaine mais ça sera pour cette semaine ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 3 ~ Les termes du service

.

Malgré l'empressement de Madame Bibine, Hermione décida d'attendre pour réclamer le dû de sa Promesse Inviolable, passant au contraire du temps à étudier et savourer le sombre sorcier, laissant son désir pour lui grandir au cours des semaines. Elle l'observait constamment, trouvant des raisons de lui rendre visite dans son bureau pour discuter avec lui, écoutant sa voix soyeuse et se perdant dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs, développant des fantasmes à son sujet. Le Maître des Potions était pratiquement inconscient de l'attirance grandissante d'Hermione pour lui. Le fait qu'elle l'interrompe plus fréquemment pour discuter lui semblait tout naturel depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé à développer la potion de traçage, sur laquelle le Ministère avait sauté de suite. Elle avait déjà donné d'excellents résultats, permettant aux Aurors de localiser plusieurs mangemorts dans leurs planques avec virtuellement aucune perte pour leurs rangs. Les mangemorts ne se déplaçaient plus non plus aussi facilement. Il lui était particulièrement reconnaissant, même s'il se demandait quand elle allait bien pouvoir réclamer son service.

Severus n'avait peut-être pas remarqué l'intérêt d'Hermione, mais Madame Bibine n'était pas aussi discrète. Le Maître des Potions était particulièrement conscient de ses yeux jaunes qui le suivaient presque avidement à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne développait aucune attraction pour lui. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Même s'il n'avait pas été un adepte acharné du célibat, sa structure corporelle était entièrement hors de ses goûts. Elle était trop mince, avec des épaules trop larges. Ca aurait été comme coucher avec un autre homme, imagina-t-il, alors qu'un frisson lui secouait les épaules. Même s'il tenait à son célibat, il avait ses besoins, et occasionnellement il se réveillait dans des draps particulièrement humides. Il ne faisait pas de rêves érotiques, mais parfois il avait des cauchemars à propos des soirées présidées par Lord Voldemort. Des actes sexuels absurdes étaient alors exécutés sur des femmes, la plupart les amenant finalement à la mort. En être témoin était atroce et il en restait extérieurement de marbre alors qu'intérieurement, il était pris de violentes nausées. Il s'excusait fréquemment pour vomir, uniquement pour être ensuite forcé à y retourner et rester jusqu'à que ces fiascos complets soient finis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'exigeait, disant que cela le renforcerait. Il était heureux que ces temps de folie profonde soient enfin terminés.

Hermione commença à avoir des rêves particulièrement érotiques à propos du Professeur, qui commençaient toujours avec elle le dévêtant jusqu'au boxer, et pressant ses lèvres sur tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui répondre. Les rêves finissaient toujours avec lui au-dessus, la pénétrant pour la première fois. C'était quelque peu frustrant, mais elle en jouissait tout de même. La simple idée d'être sa première la laissait avec un slip trempé. Elle devait être prudente, notamment lorsqu'elle l'observait lors des repas pris dans la Grande Salle. Il avait failli la surprendre, une fois. Non pas que le regarder aurait pu paraître étrange en lui-même, mais Madame Bibine l'avait informée qu'elle affichait un air de « Baise-moi, Severus » que même lui n'aurait pas pu manquer s'il l'avait vu.

« Quand vas-tu aller le voir ? » demanda un jour Bibine à Hermione qui regardait Severus quitter la pièce après avoir fini son repas.

« Je pense que je vais aller lui annoncer la teneur de la chose ce soir. Je ne veux pas le jeter soudainement dans le contexte. Ca risque de foutre en l'air sa performance. On va d'abord le laisser s'habituer à l'idée de perdre sa cerise avec son ancienne élève » annonça Hermione.

« Tu vas le lui dire avant ? Par les couilles Merlin, il va être furieux, Hermione » lâcha Bibine, écarquillant ses yeux jaunes.

« Furieux ou pas, il a fait un Serment, et un Serment ne peut être rompu. Il sera obligé de le faire s'il se refuse à moi » ajouta-t-elle. « C'est ainsi que fonctionne un Serment de Service. Donc, je coucherais avec lui, qu'il le souhaite ou pas. J'espère bien qu'après avoir commencé avec lui, il le voudra également. Je peux être… persuasive. »

Madame Bibine se lécha les lèvres.

« Euh… Hermione, quand tu te le seras fait, tu voudras bien me laisser voir ça dans une Pensine ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione, choquée, la fixa.

« Non ! Je ne lui ferais pas ça ! Rolanda, c'est exactement comme lorsqu'un homme prend la virginité d'une fille pour le montrer ensuite à ses potes. Pas moyen » refusa fermement Hermione. « Ca va être uniquement entre Severus et moi. C'est déjà suffisamment moche que toi et les autres professeurs pariez sur le fait que je puisse ou pas me le faire.

-Oh, merde » marmonna Madame Bibine.

Hermione termina son diner et rejoignit ses appartements pour quelques heures, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de dire à Severus qu'il allait perdre sa virginité avec elle. Elle échafauda plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête, mais ils finissaient tous assez mal. Puis elle eut une idée. Elle se doucha et se parfuma avec son essence préférée, le jasmin, avant de rejoindre sa commode pour en fouiller le dernier tiroir, où se trouvaient ses vêtements de nuit. Elle farfouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère une très courte nuisette de soie blanche qui se fondait très bien sur ses formes. Elle l'enfila, et remit ses robes. Elle passa ensuite du temps à brosser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en douces boucles sur ses épaules. Elle prit une brève inspiration et alla à sa porte puis sortit de ses appartements. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort alors qu'elle atteignait le bureau du Professeur de Potions. Il était presque neuf heures et Severus était plus que probablement dans ses appartements, à présent. Elle frappa fort à la porte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes, elle le perçut de l'autre côté de la porte, alors qu'il retirait les sorts. Il ouvrit ensuite légèrement la porte.

« Bonsoir, Hermione » prononça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. « Je m'étais retiré pour la nuit. Quelque soit le sujet qui vous amène, pouvez-vous le faire attendre jusqu'à demain ?

-En fait, je voulais vous annoncer quel serait le service que je m'attends à ce que vous me rendiez. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute ou deux » précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Severus l'observa de près. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser entrer pour l'écouter, quoi qu'elle ait à dire. Il ouvrit plus largement la porte.

« Alors venez » ajouta-t-il d'un ton assez bourru.

Hermione se glissa sous son bras pour passer. Il la dépassa ensuite pour emprunter le passage ouvert dans le mur qui menait à son étude. Hermione suivit à son tour. Elle n'avait encore jamais été dans ses appartements auparavant. La pièce était de belle taille et les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques remplies jusqu'au plafond de livres. Il avait une cheminée et deux fauteuils devant celle-ci, séparés par une petite table. Un verre de ce qui semblait être un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu la surmontait, ainsi qu'un exemplaire du magazine Potions d'Aujourd'hui. Dans un coin était une petite écritoire équipée de plumes et de papiers. Un canapé longeait le mur opposé. La pièce sentait le bois de santal, odeur qu'Hermione avait toujours aimé. Severus rejoignit un fauteuil et lui désigna l'autre.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Hermione » dit-il élégamment. Pour la première fois, Hermione remarqua qu'il portait une robe de chambre et des pantoufles. Un peu de son torse était visible, et ses cheveux étaient tirés en catogan. Ses jambes étaient nues, et ses muscles secs étaient étonnamment bien développés. Il avait des jambes de coureur. Elle se demandait s'il s'y entraînait. Elle s'avança et prit son siège.

« Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione hésita, fixant le verre.

« Un brandy, pourquoi pas » répondit-elle, et elle l'observa rejoindre son cabinet à liqueurs, admirant ses élégantes enjambées. Il bougeait comme une panthère. Elle sentit un pincement brûlant dans son ventre. Severus lui versa le brandy, revint et le lui tendit, ses doigts pâles touchant les siens, et elle sentit un petit soubresaut quand ils s'effleurèrent. Merlin, elle le voulait tellement.

Severus se réenfonça dans son fauteuil et la fixa alors qu'elle descendait la moitié du verre en une gorgée. Il lui avait versé une portion généreuse, et son absorption de la moitié l'ébahit légèrement. Quel genre de service allait-elle lui demander, si elle avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir le lui annoncer ? Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur alors qu'elle se calait en arrière et relevait les yeux vers lui.

« Je présume, Miss Granger, à la manière dont vous venez de vous siffler ce verre, que ce service n'est rien d'habituel. J'espère que cela n'implique pas un assassinat ou un meurtre, à tort ? » demanda-t-il soyeusement.

« Non, en aucun cas, Severus » répondit-elle, se demandant comment elle allait lui dire ce que cela impliquait réellement. Elle se dit qu'une petite histoire pourrait entamer les choses. Et peut-être un peu d'honnêteté.

« Alors qu'est-ce, Hermione ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit » gronda-t-il sarcastiquement. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de rester là à la fixer.

Sa petite pique sarcastique était tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin pour aller au cœur du sujet. Que l'histoire aille se faire voir. On y est, mec.

« Votre service consistera à passer une nuit avec moi » gronda-t-elle. Là, c'était lâché.

Le Maître des Potions la fixa.

« Quoi ? » prononça-t-il, la voix étonnamment calme. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu.

« J'ai dit que votre service consistera à passer une nuit avec moi. Une nuit entière » précisa-t-elle.

« Et son but sera… ? » demanda-t-il, priant pour une réponse raisonnable.

« Votre défloration » répondit-elle.

Snape la fixa, puis jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.

« Quoi ! Comment avez-vous appris ça ? » gronda-t-il si bruyamment qu'Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir senti ses cheveux repoussés par l'onde.

Elle se força à rester courageuse. Il n'allait sûrement pas porter la main sur elle.

« Peu importe comment je l'ai su. Je sais que vous êtes vierge, et je veux être celle qui vous déflorera » annonça-t-elle fermement, ses yeux d'ambre rencontrant la rage imprégnée dans ses obsidiennes. « Qu'en serait-il si je n'avais pas envie d'être défloré ? Sorcière, je n'en ai réellement aucune envie. Je me sens bien comme je suis » conclut-il, se renfrognant visiblement.

« Vous m'avez fait un Serment de Service. Vous devez l'accomplir » répéta-t-elle, obstinée.

Severus sauta de son siège et commença à aller et venir, lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Puis il s'immobilisa.

« Vous m'avez eu. Vous aviez prévu cela depuis le début, espèce de peste! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant son doigt accusateur sur elle. « C'est inadmissible ! Comment pourriez-vous faire ça ?

-Je peux le faire car je pense que vous êtes le plus sexy qui existe et que je veux que vous couchiez avec moi » répliqua-t-elle. Severus se contenta de la regarder, abasourdi. (

« Il y aurait eu d'autres moyens d'arriver à ce résultat, Hermione, plutôt que de me piéger ainsi » dit-il plus calmement.

« Comment, Severus ? Vous êtes connu pour repousser les femmes qui vous font des avances. On m'en a montré certaines, et elles étaient réellement belles. Epoustouflantes. Mais vous les avez repoussées. Qu'étais-je censée faire, tenter de venir après une telle compétition ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si vous leur avez dit non à elles, vous auriez plus que certainement fait la même chose avec moi. »

Severus resta pensif. Elle avait raison. Il aurait dit non, et l'aurait pensé.

Il faisait sans les femmes et leurs complications depuis tout ce temps, et aurait apprécié de continuer sur la même lancée.

« Je ne ferais pas ça » dit-il, se renfrognant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait briser le Serment mais espérant s'extirper de cette situation de malades. Contraint à une relation sexuelle par son ancienne élève… Ce devait être un cauchemar.

« Nous le ferons » répéta Hermione. « Vous êtes lié par un Serment de Service. Il vous y contraindra si vous ne le faites pas de vous-même.

-Hermione, je ne veux pas coucher avec vous ! » gronda-t-il de colère.

Les yeux d'ambres lancèrent des éclairs.

« C'est uniquement parce que vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point ce serait bon » contra-t-elle, rendue audacieuse par le brandy.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait seulement croire que vous pourriez ne serait-ce que m'exciter assez pour faire une tentative ? » lui renifla-t-il.

« Ceci ! » répliqua-t-elle, ouvrant ses robes pour révéler sa courte nuisette blanche collée sexuellement contre son corps, dévoilant toutes ses courbes. Elle laissa tomber la robe à terre.

Severus se tut. Immédiatement.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui. Il se figea sur place alors qu'elle fondait son corps contre lui, et se frottait de haut en bas quelques instants, avant de reculer.

« Et ça ! » conclut-elle, victorieuse.

La robe de chambre de Severus était immanquablement tendue.

« Merde » souffla-t-il, baissant les yeux sur lui-même puis sur Hermione, qui remettait ses robes. Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour se sauver lui-même.

« C'est une réaction purement physique » lâcha-t-il impérieusement.

Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'elle se reboutonnait jusqu'en haut.

« C'est tout ce que ça a besoin d'être, Severus. Maintenant, quelle nuit préféreriez-vous ? » reprit Hermione, toute à sa négociation.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, le regard vide, particulièrement conscient que cette érection n'était pas motivée pour redescendre. Il était difficile de penser clairement quand tout son sang avait vidé une tête pour en remplir une autre.

« Qu'elle nuit auriez-vous de disponible pour ça, à moins que vous ne préféreriez que je choisisse arbitrairement, sans vous laisser de choix à la question » insista-t-elle en calant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Eh bien, vous avez déjà écarté mon choix de la question » renifla-t-il. « Je présume que cela ne fait pas grande différence. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous saisir de cette nuit.

-Bien. Samedi soir » annonça-t-elle.

« Samedi ? Mais c'est demain » se plaignit Snape. Hermione releva les yeux sur lui.

« Severus, vous avez été vierge pendant trente-neuf ans. Vous n'avez aucun besoin d'attendre plus longtemps, et personnellement, je n'en ai aucune envie. Je rêve de vous avoir depuis des semaines. Samedi. Préparez-vous à perdre cette cerise » conclut-elle fermement, se détournant pour sortir de la pièce.

Severus la suivit du regard, totalement abasourdi. Il venait de se faire contraindre à coucher avec Hermione Granger, la Maîtresse des Sortilèges, totalement contre sa volonté. Il ramena les yeux sur sa robe massivement tendue.

« C'est entièrement ta faute » siffla-t-il.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg : Eh bien, Hermione ne fait pas de quartiers. « Vous ALLEZ me donner cette séance intense, Severus, que vous le vouliez ou pas ! » Lolol. Pauvre petit. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : Je suis abasourdie de la quantité de nouvelles lectrices qui viennent ici, ainsi que de celles qui n'ont encore jamais réagi et là papotent un peu ^^

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Alala ce chapitre était tout simplement excellent ! J'ai éclaté de rire quelques fois, il faut bien l'avouer. Pauvre petit Severus, contrait à une relation sexuelle avec Hermione. Il y en a qui ne se plaindrait même pas, et lui il fait le difficile ^^  
.

Notes de _Sockscranberries_ et **Sevy4eveR** :

.

écoutant sa voix soyeuse et se perdant dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs, développant des fantasmes à son sujet. _(Elle est perdue là c'est clair ! On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle…)_

_._

« Baise-moi, Severus » **(Oh, j'aime ce slogan... Je vais m'en faire faire un T-shirt...)**

_._

Ca aurait été comme coucher avec un autre homme, _(Mdrr sympa pour elle ^^)_

.

Il était heureux que ces temps de folie profonde soient enfin terminés. _(Pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec des pensées pareilles, on repassera) _Faut reprendre le contexte ^^ T'inquiète paaas ^^

.

La simple idée d'être sa première la laissait avec un slip trempé_.__ (Tu m'étonnes !)_

.

Madame Bibine se lécha les lèvres. **(Brrr, j'en frissonne!)**

« Euh… Hermione, quand tu te le seras fait, tu voudras bien me laisser voir ça dans une Pensine ? » lui demanda-t-elle. **(Et bien, elle est drôlement perverse notre petite Bibine...)**

« Ça va être uniquement entre Severus et moi. **(Et un peu avec nous aussi, quand même...)**

.

mais Madame Bibine l'avait informée qu'elle affichait un air de « Baise-moi, Severus » que même lui n'aurait pas pu manquer s'il l'avait vu. _(Je pense qu'on afficherait toutes le même air dans de pareilles occasions)_

.

On va d'abord le laisser s'habituer à l'idée de perdre sa cerise avec son ancienne élève » annonça Hermione. _(Sa cerise ? Comme c'est poétique :p )_

.

« Tu vas le lui dire avant ? Par les couilles Merlin, il va être furieux, Hermione » lâcha Bibine, écarquillant ses yeux jaunes. _(C'est un euphémisme !)_

.

« Euh… Hermione, quand tu te le seras fait, tu voudras bien me laisser voir ça dans une Pensine ? » lui demanda-t-elle. _(Là je suis choquée ! Et pourtant il m'en faut beaucoup. Bibine avec des tendances voyeuristes ? Qui l'eut cru !)_

.

Elle échafauda plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête, mais ils finissaient tous assez mal. (_Et ça t'étonne ?!)_

.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser entrer pour l'écouter, quoi qu'elle ait à dire. Il ouvrit plus largement la porte. _(En effet, il ne faudrait pas choquer un éventuel élève qui passerait par là)_

.

. Un peu de son torse était visible, et ses cheveux étaient tirés en catogan. _(Miam !) _Amatrice de cheveux longs, Socks ?

.

Severus se réenfonça dans son fauteuil et la fixa alors qu'elle descendait la moitié du verre en une gorgée. _(Avec ce qu'elle a à lui dire, il lui faut bien ça !)_

.

« Je présume, Miss Granger, à la manière dont vous venez de vous siffler ce verre, que ce service n'est rien d'habituel. J'espère que cela n'implique pas un assassinat ou un meurtre, à tort ? » demanda-t-il soyeusement. _(Un meurtre ! Comme tu y vas Severus…)_

.

« Votre service consistera à passer une nuit avec moi » gronda-t-elle. Là, c'était lâché. **( Ah, ça on peut dire que c'est direct. Pour le tact, elle repassera...)**

.

« Et son but sera… ? » demanda-t-il, priant pour une réponse raisonnable.**(o_O Il est pas fut-fut sur ce coup-là... )**

.

« Votre service consistera à passer une nuit avec moi » gronda-t-elle. Là, c'était lâché. _(Ca c'est fait !)_

.

« Quoi ? » prononça-t-il, la voix étonnamment calme. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. _(Si si si, c'est ça ! :p )_

.

« J'ai dit que votre service consistera à passer une nuit avec moi. Une nuit entière » précisa-t-elle.

« Et son but sera… ? » demanda-t-il, priant pour une réponse raisonnable. _(Quand on fait une proposition comme ça, il n'y a pas de réponse raisonnable)_

« Votre défloration » répondit-elle. _(Oula ! Elle y va un peu fort là ^^)_

.

Elle se força à rester courageuse. Il n'allait sûrement pas porter la main sur elle. _(Pas tout de suite en tout cas, et pas d'une manière que tu apprécierais…)_

.

-Je peux le faire car je pense que vous êtes le plus sexy qui existe et que je veux que vous couchiez avec moi » répliqua-t-elle. Severus se contenta de la regarder, abasourdi. _(Au moins ça c'est de l'honnêteté)_

.

Ce devait être un cauchemar. _(Moi je verrai plus ça comme une rêve qui se réalise, mais à chacun sa perception des choses)_

.

« C'est uniquement parce que vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point ce serait bon » contra-t-elle, rendue audacieuse par le brandy. _(Moi j'ai une petite idée ^^) _**(Vantarde, va!)**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait seulement croire que vous pourriez ne serait-ce que m'exciter assez pour faire une tentative ? » lui renifla-t-il. _(Oh ça, ça doit faire mal !)_**(Et toc!)**

Elle laissa tomber la robe à terre. _(Ah oui, quand même)_ (**Ah, évidemment, avec des arguments pareils...)**

_._

« Et ça ! » conclut-elle, victorieuse. _(Ah oui, quand même, bis)_

.

« C'est une réaction purement physique » lâcha-t-il impérieusement. _(__Mais oui bien sûr !)_

.

Il était difficile de penser clairement quand tout son sang avait vidé une tête pour en remplir une autre. _(J'aime la formulation ^^ Faudra que je la ressorte à l'occasion tiens !) _**(Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'un homme pensait le plus souvent avec son 'mini-lui'...) **Sev a tenté pendant 39 ans de ne pas le faire fonctionner ^^

_._

« Samedi ? Mais c'est demain » (Et moi je trouve que c'est encore trop tard ^^)

.

Il ramena les yeux sur sa robe massivement tendue. **(Mmmhh, **_**massivement**_**, hein ? OMG, j'ai hâte de voir ça!)**


	4. Samedi soir est là

Note d'Aë : Il y a une phrase ou deux dans ce chapitre qu'il vous faudra garder en tête pour la fin de la fic… Mwahahahahaha !

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 4 ~ Samedi soir est là

.

Jusque-là, Severus avait passé une très bonne journée. A présent, il était allongé dans son lit à penser à tout ce bordel dans lequel il était coincé. Qui aurait pu penser qu'Hermione était si sournoise et lascive ? Elle était une belle femme et pouvait sans peine se trouver une tripotée de types consentants s'attaquer au nœud du problème. Pourquoi lui ? Il savait pourquoi. Il était le "truc vierge". Quand les femmes apprenaient qu'il y avait un homme d'âge mûr vierge qui se baladait, ça sautait directement sur leurs libidos. C'était comme si une cloche étiquetée « revanche des sexes » sonnait dans l'ensemble de leurs petites têtes, et que leurs vagins passaient à l'attaque. C'était comme si le fantasme le plus secret de presque chaque femme était de se charger de la cerise d'un homme pour restaurer l'honneur de toute la féminité déflorée. Il soupira.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione était une de ces cinglées. Si un homme avait fait cela, ça aurait été parfaitement répréhensible. Piéger une femme de cette manière, mais non, puisqu'il était membré, c'était censé lui aller. Il se renfrogna, pensif. Hm. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réglé. Peut-être pouvait-il aller voir le Directeur et se plaindre qu'il était sexuellement harcelé par un autre membre du corps professoral… Une accusation très sérieuse. Ok, c'était la technique attendue de la part d'une garce, mais de Hermione Granger ? Brrrr. Okay. Oui, elle l'excitait. Enfin, pas lui, son membre. Et comme chaque homme le sait très bien, un pénis a son propre esprit, et peut lever la tête au moment le plus inopportun. Son propre sexe était tellement gros qu'il devait y avoir des litres de testostérone coulant dans ses veines. Il lui fallait beaucoup de discipline pour garder les folies de son sexe sous contrôle, mais il l'avait fait toute sa vie. C'était en réalité une vraie fierté pour lui, de ne pas être mis à genoux par le beau sexe comme tant d'hommes avant lui.

Il avait de mauvaises idées sur l'acte sexuel, grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était capable de discerner la différence entre cette folie et une sexualité normale. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas volontairement du mal à une femme s'il arrivait dans cette position, mais il était juste à l'aise dans sa situation actuelle. Il n'avait pas le désir insatiable de se fondre dans une femme. Il préférait concocter une potion que coucher avec une femme. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une attitude normale, mais c'était ainsi. Hermione avait montré son cruel petit dessein, qu'un corps de femme causait une réaction tout à fait réelle en lui, et qu'il serait plus que probablement capable d'agir, que son esprit soit impliqué ou pas. Tout cela semblait bien trop bestial, et Severus Snape n'était pas un animal. Il était un sorcier rationnel, intelligent, discipliné, qui avait fait des choix de vie, notamment celui de laisser les femmes hors de celle-ci. Maintenant, Hermione était passée à l'attaque avec son projet mesquin, et l'avait mis à terre aussi minablement que si elle s'était cachée derrière un arbre pour tirer une corde sous ses pas.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir repartir indemne. Il allait voir Albus et demander au Directeur de changer le service. Il ne pouvait pas briser son Serment, après tout. Severus remua dans son lit et tenta de dormir, mais l'image d'Hermione jaillissant de ses robes et se frottant contre lui continuait à l'exciter, et son sexe se dressait toujours en réponse. C'était atroce. Quand il se sortirait de ce pétrin, il se promit qu'il glisserait une potion dans son verre qui couvrirait ses parties intimes de verrues pendant une semaine. Elle l'aurait bien mérité, Merlin. Il s'endormit finalement, les sourcils toujours froncés.

.

oOo

.

Hermione avait passé un coup de cheminette à Madame Bibine pour lui dire que Samedi soir serait la bonne, et Bibine avait fait de même avec McGonagall, qui avait fait suivre à Pomfresh, laquelle s'était chargée de Chourave. Au matin, toutes les filles s'étaient réunies avec excitation dans la salle des professeurs avant le petit-déjeuner et s'étaient mises à en babiller en large et en travers. Quand elles rejoignirent _en masse_ la Grande Salle, Severus était déjà là à se servir en pancakes. Elles ralentirent en passant devant lui, des sourires de connivence affichés sur leurs visages.

« Bonjour, Severus » entonnèrent-elles l'une après l'autre alors qu'elles passaient près de lui, Madame Bibine y ajoutant l'audace de faire glisser son doigt sur ses épaules alors qu'elle rejoignait son fauteuil. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elles continuèrent à le regarder une fois installées, ce qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à cette bande de vieilles chouettes ? Hermione arriva alors, lui permettant de comprendre dans l'instant. La maîtresse des sortilèges passa près de lui et le salua rapidement comme à son habitude. Pas de regard de connivence ou de signe subtil. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle les dépassa qu'il sut que chacune de ses vieilles filles caquetantes savait qu'Hermione comptait bien coucher avec lui le soir même. Elles lui tapèrent toutes dans le dos, et la sorcière affichait un sourire inique, même si elle semblait faire un effort pour l'éviter. Ses yeux d'ambre glissèrent vers lui, et il y vit toute son envie pendant un instant, avant qu'elle ne ramène son attention sur son assiette pour commander son petit-déjeuner.

Albus était assis en tête de table, mangeant des pancakes et papotant avec Flitwick. Il croisa le regard de Severus et lui fit signe. Severus leva une main pâle et lui rendit faiblement le geste. Il espérait que le Directeur aurait une minute pour parler avec lui, et pourrait l'aider à se sortir de ça.

.

oOo

.

Severus s'assit dans le bureau du Directeur et expliqua à Albus la situation avec Hermione, Albus restant assis, silencieux, les mains posées sur le bureau et une expression sobre au visage. Severus se dit que l'expression calme était bon signe. Cela signifiait que le Directeur l'écoutait. Après avoir embrouillé un moment son monde à propos de comment Hermione était un homme et lui une femme, que ce pourrait être vu comme un outrage, il resta silencieux, attendant la réponse du Directeur.

Albus retira ses lunettes, prit un bout de tissu et commença à les nettoyer consciencieusement.

« Incroyable » dit-il tout en les replaçant sur son long nez tordu, et releva ses yeux bleus sur Severus. L'étincelle était de retour. Donc, Miss Granger s'est arrangée pour que vous lui accordiez vos faveurs sexuelles cette nuit, contraint par un Serment Inviolable de Service » résuma-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisit le principal.

« Exactement » répondit Severus.

« Et pourquoi supposez-vous que Miss Granger est passée à travers tous ces soucis pour coucher avec vous ? » lui demanda Albus.

« Pour m'emmerder » répliqua Severus. « Pour prendre ma virginité librement choisie. C'est une histoire de pouvoir. Elle veut une revanche pour toutes les femmes déflorées. »

Albus gloussa un moment, puis se calma.

« Severus, pourquoi vous refusez-vous le plaisir ? Il ne s'agit pas que du sexe, tu es sec et assommant pour tout. Vous vous enfermez vous-même dans ce cachot à éviter la compagnie des autres, à enseigner, vous enivrer et concocter des breuvages. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un homme, surtout lorsqu'il a sacrifié autant que vous l'avez fait pour le monde sorcier. Vous méritez une récompense, un peu de joie » exposa Albus pour le persuader.

« Je suis heureux » dit Snape. « Je ne fais que ce que je veux faire. Avec moi-même. En solitaire.

-Severus » gronda Albus, non sans gentillesse, « Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point passer du temps avec une femme qui le souhaite peut être agréable. C'est juste… Merveilleux ! » Les yeux du Directeur étincelaient plus que jamais, emplis de chaleur à cette simple pensée. « Les hommes sont faits pour s'impliquer avec le beau sexe. Vous avez sûrement eu quelques réactions à celui-ci, au cours des années.

-Bien évidemment, Directeur. Je suis célibataire, pas mort » cracha le Maître des Potions. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que je lui réagis que cela signifie que je souhaite avoir leurs chevilles autour de mon cou. »

Albus l'observa un moment, puis se redressa.

« Je suis désolé, Severus, mais c'est un sujet purement personnel dans lequel je ne peux pas m'impliquer. Vous êtes tous deux adultes et il vous faudra donc régler cela entre vous » conclut-il.

« Albus, vous passez votre temps à vous occuper de soucis personnels ! » s'exclama Severus en jetant un regard noir à son Directeur. Il approuvait tout ça. Le Maître des Potions en était certain.

« Pas cette fois » lâcha finalement Albus.

« Mais… Mais… Albus ! » tenta Snape, souhaitant toujours obtenir l'aide du Directeur.

« J'ai pris ma décision, Severus. Vous. Etes. Tout. Seul » scanda Albus en tapant sur son bureau de son doigt à chaque mot. Puis il offrit au sombre sorcier un bonbon au citron.

« Non merci » siffla Severus, quittant son fauteuil pour aller rejoindre la cheminée. Il se retourna vers le Directeur alors qu'il allait y entrer.

« Merci de votre aide, Albus » dit-il froidement, et il se rua dans les flammes.

« Vous êtes le bienvenu, mon garçon » répliqua Albus en gloussant. Severus irait bientôt beaucoup mieux, il en était certain. Il secoua la tête. Cette Hermione Granger. C'était vraiment un sacré numéro.

.

oOo

.

Severus retourna dans son bureau en quittant la cheminée et commença à aller et venir tout en appelant mentalement Albus par tous les noms d'oiseaux existant sur terre. Quel vieux shnock obsédé ! Il avait tout autant envie de le voir perdre sa virginité qu'Hermione elle-même. C'était une putain de conspiration. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il choisissait de ne pas tremper son biscuit qu'il devait être forcé à le faire.

Hm. Forcé à le faire. Un sourire vint s'épanouir lentement sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Il savait comment s'assurer de ne pouvoir « pratiquer ». Il avait fait cela pendant des années quand il était au service du Lord Noir.

La Potion d'Impuissance.

Quand Hermione se montrerait, elle aurait une surprise quelque peu flasque.

Snape se dirigea rapidement vers sa réserve de potions. Il ouvrit la porte, alluma la torche et parcourut les étagères. Ah, la voilà. Une des plus puissantes potions d'impuissance existantes. Il leva la main pour la saisir, mais découvrit que sa main refusait de bouger. Il essaya à nouveau, se forçant pour saisir la bouteille. Il ne pouvait pas aller à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Il y avait un quelconque breuvage de soin juste à côté. Severus tenta de l'attraper, et le fit avec la plus grande facilité.

Merde. Le Serment de Service n'allait pas le laisser boire la potion. Saloperie. Severus tenta à nouveau en utilisant toute sa force, tirant sur chaque muscle de son corps pour atteindre la bouteille de potion d'impuissance. Il s'effondra, haletant. C'était vraiment foutu.

Les sourcils froncés, il quitta sa réserve, retourna dans son bureau et se versa un Whiskey Pur Feu. Il est encore tôt, mais il en a besoin. Et du suivant, ainsi que de celui qui suit. Le Professeur en tient vraiment une bonne, à boire verre après verre de la liqueur puissante, et il était profondément endormi dans son fauteuil lorsque l'après-midi mourut, proche du coma éthylique. Il ne prenait vraiment pas bien sa défloration à venir.

.

oOo

.

Hermione se doucha et se vêtit d'une longue chemise de nuit de soie, puis remit ses robes sorcières par-dessus. Il était temps d'aller voir Severus. Elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit de ses appartements. Son ventre était tendu d'appréhension tout autant que de désir. Elle se sentait un peu vicieuse, mais pas assez pour tout laisser tomber. Le Maître des Potions était juste trop délicieux pour être laissé en plan. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau. Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa plus fort. Toujours rien.

« Oh, non, hors de question » souffla Hermione tout bas, avant de brandir sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur la porte, qui était habituellement puissamment ensorcelée. Mais le Serment de Service fit effet, et les sorts sautèrent de suite.

« Alohomora » dit-elle, déverrouillant la porte et l'ouvrant en grand, les sourcils froncés.

Elle marcha jusqu'au mur qui amenait à l'étude de Severus. Elle n'avait jamais vu comment s'ouvrait le mur, et commença donc à pousser et tirer sur les livres, les pierres et les torches, sans résultat.

« Severus ? Severus ! Venez ouvrir ce mur de suite espèce de lâche ! » cria-t-elle au travers, cognant dessus de colère. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le mur. Peut-être que ça marcherait.

« Alohomora » souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr, il coulisse. Hermione se précipita dans l'ouverture, les yeux plissés.

« Severus Snape, vous et votre cerise, sortez d'ici immédiatement ! » gronda-t-elle. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Puis elle remarqua que la pièce avait une forte odeur de Whiskey Pur Feu. Elle marcha vers la cheminée et découvrit Severus effondré dans son siège, reniflant bruyamment, une bouteille vide et un verre qui l'était presque sur la table à ses côtés. A l'odeur, il s'était enfilé le reste. Hermione le regarda, et ressentit un petit élan de sympathie. Mais alors, elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur son long corps élancé, et le plus petit fragment de sympathie s'évanouit. Elle avait l'impression d'être un infernal feu de luxure et n'allait pas laisser un peu d'ébriété l'arrêter.

Sachant que le Serment de Service allait faciliter toute action l'amenant à atteindre la conclusion fructueuse du service demandé, Hermione utilisa sa baguette pour accéder à la réserve de potions de Severus et y choisir une bouteille de potion de sobriété ainsi qu'une bouteille de reconstitution et de vigueur, juste au cas où, avant de retourner à l'étude de Severus. Elle secoua le Maître des Potions, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Ennervate ! » dit-elle. Le Maître des Potions se redressa.

Il ouvrit un œil injecté de sang et le releva vers elle.

« Donc tu es ici pour ma ruine » marmonna-t-il d'un ton bouffi, posant une de ses mains pâles sur sa tête. Elle lui sembla peser une tonne.

« C'est quasiment ça » lui sourit vicieusement Hermione. « Je vois que vous avez tenté de trouver du réconfort au fond d'une bouteille. Ca n'a pas franchement marché, pas vrai ?  
-En réalité je tentais de me suicider » répliqua-t-il. « Mort par Whiskey Pur Feu.

-Oh, Severus, ça ne va pas être si mal » dit Hermione, s'approchant du Maître des Potions. « Si vous acceptez juste ce qui va se passer, vous pourriez vous rendre compte que vous aussi, vous aimez pas mal ça.

-Je suis forcé de coucher avec vous, Hermione. Au nom de quoi devrais-je apprécier cela ? » gronda-t-il, acceptant la bouteille de potion de sobriété qu'elle lui tendait, l'ouvrant et la buvant cul-sec. Sa tête s'éclaircit de suite, puis son estomac gronda bruyamment. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Il releva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Puis-je au moins manger quelque chose d'abord ? Chaque condamné a droit à un dernier repas » tenta-t-il.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Severus était un tel tragédien.

« Bien sûr » répliqua-t-elle. « Que diriez-vous de deux douzaines d'huîtres ? »

.  
oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Eh bien, Severus a tenté Albus, la potion d'impuissance, on dirait qu'il est cuit et prêt à mangé (ou ce sera bientôt le cas). Hermione vaut le détour. Des huîtres. Lol. Pauvre Sev. Le prochain chapitre risqué d'être intéressant. S'il vous plait, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë: Le voilà, tout prêt tout chaud tout neuf. En même temps avec le temps qu'il fait, tout chaud c'est pas difficile.

Notes de _Sockscranberries_ : Cuit et prêt à être mangé, c'est tout à fait ça. Franchement faire autant de cinéma pour une partie de jambes en l'air… Quel enfant ce Severus ! J'espère qu'il va se révéler être à la hauteur de nos espérance, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme !

.

Note d'Aë (bis) : Socks, poussin, tu me connais… Et on est ici chez Ms-Figg ^^ Tu as ENCORE un doute ?  
.

Note de **Sevy4eveR : **Wow, effectivement, le prochain chapitre promet d'être tout feu, tout femme (lol)... J'ai beaucoup aimé celui-ci, surtout les tentatives désespérées de Sev pour échapper à son funeste destin ^^ Quant à Albus, la situation à l'air de bien le faire rire ( le vieux chameau!).  
.

Les annotations bêtes ou pas du tout qui nous font bien marrer :

.

C'était comme si le fantasme le plus secret de presque chaque femme était de se charger de la cerise d'un homme pour restaurer l'honneur de toute la féminité déflorée_(Il y a sûrement de ça)__. _

C'était comme si une cloche étiquetée « revanche des sexes » sonnait dans l'ensemble de leurs petites têtes, et que leurs vagins passaient à l'attaque.**(Wow, ça vire au film d'horreur ? 'L'attaque des vagins vengeurs'...^^)** XD Tu me tues là-dessus ! Mais sur la vo c'est encore plus le cas ^^

.

Piéger une femme de cette manière, mais non, puisqu'il était membré **(et bien membré en plus...)****,**

Ok, c'était la technique attendue de la part d'une garce, mais de Hermione Granger ? Brrrr. Okay. Oui, elle l'excitait. _(Ah quand même !)_ **(Ah ça, c'est sûr...)**Enfin, pas lui, son membre. Et comme chaque homme le sait très bien, un pénis a son propre esprit, et peut lever la tête au moment le plus inopportun. Son propre sexe était tellement gros (_Et modeste en plus !)_ qu'il devait y avoir des litres de testostérone coulant dans ses veines. _(Non Sev, ce n'est pas de la testostérone :p )_DES LITRES ? T'as fumé quoi, Socks ?** (OMG! Indiquez-moi vite le chemin le plus court pour Poudlard**...) T'es en manque, Sevy4eveR ?

.

Il préférait concocter une potion que coucher avec une femme. _(Ca c'est de l'ambition dis donc !)_ (**Et bien, il était temps qu'Hermione s'en mêle!)**

.

Quand il se sortirait de ce pétrin, il se promit qu'il glisserait une potion dans son verre qui couvrirait ses parties intimes de verrues pendant une semaine. (Brrr sympa …) .(**Ouch, quelle terrible vengeance... mais perso, j'aurais ajouter des furoncles ^^)**

.

Madame Bibine y ajoutant l'audace de faire glisser son doigt sur ses épaules alors qu'elle rejoignait son fauteuil**.****(Petite coquine, va!)**

.

Elles lui tapèrent toutes dans le dos, et la sorcière affichait un sourire inique **(inique ou il nique pas … :D wahaha, c'est lourd mais je la trouve excellente ^^) **Je plussoie ardemment. Surtout qu'on a rarement de caler « inique » de manière valable et là c'est le cas XD

.

Severus se dit que l'expression calme était bon signe_. __(Ou pas !)_

.

Elle veut une revanche pour toutes les femmes déflorées. » _(Non elle veut juste une bonne nuit de baise, nuance ! ^^)_ (**Pfff, t'es pas un peu parano là, Severus?)**

.

« Je suis heureux » dit Snape. « Je ne fais que ce que je veux faire. Avec moi-même. En solitaire. _(Charmant ^^)_

.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que je lui réagis que cela signifie que je souhaite avoir leurs chevilles autour de mon cou. » _(Et pourtant c'est tellement agréable *rêve*) _Socks… C'est ta position préférée ? Ok, je me tais, c'est pas mes affaires XD

**(J'adore cette réplique) **

.

Vous êtes tous deux adultes et il vous faudra donc régler cela entre vous » conclut-il. _(Et toc !)_

« Albus, vous passez votre temps à vous occuper de soucis personnels ! » _(Bien envoyé aussi cela dit)_

.

« Mais… Mais… Albus ! » _(Quelle répartie ! On l'a connu plus en forme le Severus. Il a perdu de sa verve habituelle ^^)_

.

Puis il offrit au sombre sorcier un bonbon au citron. _(Logique, tout se règle avec un bonbon au citron, c'est bien connu_) **(Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ^^)**

.

Cette Hermione Granger. C'était vraiment un sacré numéro. _(C'est peu de le dire !)_

.

La Potion d'Impuissance. _(Y'a vraiment que les sorciers pour inventer ça !)_

Quand Hermione se montrerait, elle aurait une surprise quelque peu flasque. _(Charmant bis ^^)_

.

Severus tenta de l'attraper, et le fit avec la plus grande facilité. _(Héhéhé !)_

_._

.

Le Maître des Potions était juste trop délicieux pour être laissé en plan. _(Ca c'est certain, j'aurai fait pareil :p)_Avec tes chevilles autour de… OK J'ARRETE ! XD

.

Mais le Serment de Service fit effet, et les sorts sautèrent de suite. _(Pratique !)_

_._

« Severus Snape, vous et votre cerise, _(Je suis toujours aussi perturbée par cette histoire de cerise…)_Qu'est ce que ça va être quand la cerise sera transformée en… OK, je dis rien, je garde le suspens sur une des meilleures blagues de la fic XD Et ouais, j'ai eu cette conversation avec plusieurs personnes mais la cerise est tellement imprégnée dans cette fic que j'ai préféré la garder, c'est un des ressorts comiques après tout ^^

.

-En réalité je tentais de me suicider » répliqua-t-il. « Mort par Whiskey Pur Feu. _(Ca peut le faire comme épitaphe ^^)_

.

« Puis-je au moins manger quelque chose d'abord ? Chaque condamné a droit à un dernier repas » tenta-t-il. _(Quel mélodrame, sortez vos mouchoirs ^^)_

.

« Bien sûr » répliqua-t-elle. « Que diriez-vous de deux douzaines d'huîtres ? » _(Tiens, ce serait pas aphrodisiaque ça ? :p)_ **( Si avec tout ça il n'est pas un minimum émoustillé... ;-)**


	5. Teaching Severus

On commence à avoir des indices pour le dénouement… Vous vous rappelez de Saving ? Il y a un petit quelque chose qui revient ici ^^

.

Chapitre 5~ Teaching Severus

.

Severus était en train de couper son steak grillé lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Hermione, laquelle était assise sur le bord de son fauteuil et le fixait avec attention. Il reposa son couteau et sa fourchette et lui jeta un regard noir. « Hermione, devez-vous vous percher sur le bord de ce siège à me fixer comme je ne sais quel genre de vautour à tête bouclée ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux assombris de colère.

Hermione reprit conscience. Elle était en train de fantasmer sur le fait de l'extraire de sa robe de chambre pour voir ce à quoi ressemblait son corps.

« Je suis désolée, Severus » répondit-elle en se levant alors qu'il reprenait ses couverts. « Je présume que je peux mieux utiliser mon temps en allant inspecter votre chambre et retaper les oreillers. »

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec sa viande alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Non seulement il devait coucher avec elle, mais en plus dans son propre lit. Douce Circé. C'était de pire en pire. Il mangeait aussi lentement que possible, mais sa nourriture semblait tout de même disparaître à une vitesse alarmante. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus rien derrière quoi se cacher et Hermione commencerait à s'efforcer de l'exciter.

Il termina son repas, essuya sa bouche avec une serviette et repoussa l'assiette sur la table. Il resta assis quelques instants, regardant en direction de la chambre. Son ventre se serra. Il pouvait rester assis ici et attendre qu'elle vienne le chercher, ou il pouvait garder un peu de dignité et marcher à l'échafaud seul. Il raffermit sa volonté et se leva. Après une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre.

Il vit qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître de nombreux coussins supplémentaires. Il n'en n'avait lui-même que deux, à présent il y en avait une vingtaine de toutes les tailles, formes et types. Hermione était penchée sur le lit et les arrangeait en une pile obscènement haute, avant de se reculer pour admirer son travail. Les poings sur les hanches. Elle fouilla alors ses poches et en sortit une petite radio sans fil, sans aucun doute pour l' « ambiance ». Snape la fixa intensément, ses yeux noirs étincelant. Hermione passa en revue la chambre, mais pas dans la direction de la porte où il se tenait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la chaise en bois, dans un coin, et elle l'examina, en pleine réflexion, avant de la rejoindre, de la soulever pour la ramener au centre de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » demanda Severus, se glissant dans la chambre et l'observant, puis la chaise, puis elle à nouveau.

Hermione le regarda, et se lécha lentement et inconsciemment les lèvres. Severus eut l'impression d'être un énorme bout de viande qu'elle voulait dévorer.

« Vous allez vous y asseoir » gronda-t-elle presque en désignant le siège.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés en regardant le bois. « Parce que ça sera plus facile pour moi de travailler sur vous » dit-elle, les yeux commençant à étinceler.

Severus déglutit en voyant son regard. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'en tirer.

« Asseyez-vous, Severus » ordonna Hermione à voix basse.

Le Maître des Potions alla rejoindre le siège, ses yeux noirs sombrement fixés sur son visage. Elle paierait pour ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ferait payer cette petite sorcière en chaleur.

Hermione marcha à ses côtés, se pencha et plaça ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Severus. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud en caresser la courbe alors qu'elle parlait. Elle sentait le jasmin. Ce n'était pas une odeur déplaisante.

« Maintenant, Severus, je sais que mentalement, vous ne voulez pas faire cela » souffla-t-elle, « mais physiquement, ce sera le cas. Ce que je vais faire, c'est vous exciter. Ne me résistez pas. Contentez-vous de ressentir et regarder ce que je fais.

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Hermione se redressa lentement pour contourner la chaise et se tenir devant lui. Elle commença à déboutonner lentement sa robe, l'écartant peu à peu, révélant la nuisette de soie blanche qu'elle portait. Le tissu était fin, et Severus pouvait voir ses tétons tendus contre la paroi. Alors qu'elle ouvrait plus avant la robe, il put apercevoir une ombre sombre entre ses cuisses. Son traître de sexe remua un peu, et il désira qu'il reste immobile, sans résultat. Hermione laissa ses robes tomber à terre, et Severus put voir sa silhouette charnue, sa tenue en moulant chaque courbe. Eh bien, ce n'était certainement pas Madame Bibine. Elle était arrondie exactement là où c'était souhaitable.

« Est-ce que vous aimez la manière dont je porte ma nuisette ? » demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant. Severus laissa ses yeux noirs glisser sur elle. Elle portait parfaitement cette petite chose.

« Ca semble être à votre taille » répondit-il.

« Je suis bien plus petite que vous, Severus. Cela signifie que vous pourriez très probablement me soulever très facilement » dit-elle à voix basse, se rapprochant plus encore de lui. D'un genou, elle écarta ses jambes et s'avança entre elles. Ses seins étaient au niveau de son visage. Les yeux de Severus s'y dirigèrent avant de revenir à son visage.

« Mettez vos mains sur ma taille, Severus » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le Maître des Potions fixa sa taille fine un instant avant de la saisir délicatement des deux mains, le bout de ses doigts se touchant. Son corps était brûlant.

« Avez-vous de la fièvre, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, Severus. Je réagis à votre proximité » répondit-elle lentement. Severus arqua un sourcil. Il avait entendu parler de femmes en chaleur pour le sexe, mais n'avait pas réalisé que c'était une réalité physiologique. Il déplaça ses mains de haut en bas sur sa taille, remarquant ce que sa peau semblait être sous sa nuisette. Il la sentit frissonner, puis un autre tremblement le parcourut en réponse.

« Pourquoi tremblez-vous ? » l'interrogea-t-il alors tout bas.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et il vit qu'ils étaient totalement étincelants.

« C'est la combinaison entre le fait d'être proche de vous et la sensation de vos mains sur mon corps. C'est comme si elles mettaient feu à ma peau » gronda-t-elle presque. Le Maître des Potions rabaissa son visage et glissa un bras dans son dos, tout en regardant intensément son visage. Ses yeux semblaient figés lorsqu'elle trembla à nouveau, ce à quoi se joignit un halètement. Soudainement, Severus se sentit particulièrement puissant de pouvoir la faire ainsi répondre. Il commença à déplacer ses mains de haut en bas sur son dos, la sentant trembler sous ses paumes.

« Arrêtez, Severus » haleta-t-elle. Il le fit, un peu réticent. Il se sentait enfin un certain contrôle sur la situation.

« Je vais vous embrasser, Severus. Tentez juste de vous relaxer. Ne me combattez pas » dit Hermione, les yeux à demi clos. « Entourez-moi de vos bras, doucement pas trop serré. »

Severus suivit ses indications. Elle était réellement assez petite. Hermione se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient très douces, et très actives. Elle les bougeait contre sa bouche, capturant ses lèvres et les taquinant gentiment. Severus trouva cela plaisant, et commença à bouger les siennes également, trouvant cela plus plaisant encore, ses lèvres humides remuant contre les siennes. Puis Severus se figea un instant. La langue d'Hermione léchait sa bouche. C'était très sensuel, étrange, et excitant.

« Ouvrez votre bouche » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Il le fit et sentit sa langue l'envahir, tournant autour de la sienne. Elle avait un goût de chaleur. Elle le goûtait comme si elle était affamée. Mais ce contact intime était agréable, la tension dans ses reins augmentait, et il commençait à sentir une urgence poignante alors que la sorcière continuait à l'embrasser. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, écrasant ses seins contre son torse. Ils étaient doux et fermes. Soudainement, un grognement s'échappa de lui, et il se recula de sa bouche, abasourdi.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher » soupira Hermione.

Se penchant, elle s'installa sur les genoux de Severus et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sa nuisette remontant haut sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle glissait ses jambes de part et d'autre des sienne. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et il l'attira plus près de lui, sentant ses seins, son ventre et ses cuisses se presser alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. L'urgence dans son pantalon se répandait dans tout son corps alors qu'ils s'embrassaient lentement, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre. Severus révélait la chaleur de sa bouche, le mouvement de sa langue contre la sienne. Son érection se tendit plus encore et il entendit soudainement Hermione haleter dans sa bouche, et s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, surpris de sa voix rauque.

« Je peux sentir votre érection entre mes jambes » dit-elle presque sans souffle. Severus baissa les yeux entre eux, remarquant pour la première fois ses cuisses nues enroulées autour de lui, et il pulsa à nouveau, sentant son membre pressé contre elle. Hermione croisa son regard et se baissa contre lui, le faisant siffler.

« Merde » souffla-t-il, et il ramena ses mains sur ses fesses pour la serrer plus encore contre lui, la frottant rudement contre le renflement. La vache, c'était bon. Il la fixa, les yeux étincelant.

Hermione lui sourit.

« Vous voyez » haleta-t-elle alors qu'il bougeait contre elle. « Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas si mal. » Severus baissa les yeux, fixa ses cuisses trembler alors qu'il accélérait son mouvement contre lui. Il sentait une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais sentie. C'était musqué et âcre. Cela titillait ses narines et faisant trembler son sexe.

« Est-ce que c'est vous? » demanda-t-il à Hermione sans cesser de bouger.

« Oui. Je crains que vous n'ayez bientôt une tâche particulièrement humide sur vous » gronda-t-elle presque. « Je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement et vous me stimulez. Je suis plus humide à chaque instant.

-Plus humide ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mon sexe se lubrifie pour que vous puissiez me pénétrer plus facilement » dit-elle, levant un instant les yeux au ciel.

Severus était curieux. Il écarta un bras d'autour d'elle, glissa sa main entre leurs corps et toucha son sexe. Hermione rua et écarquilla les yeux. Severus la regarda à peine, sa main la touchant toujours.

« Severus, que faites-vous ? » gémit-elle en frissonnant légèrement.

« Je voulais voir à quel point vous y étiez trempée » dit-il simplement.

Merlin, c'était une véritable fontaine. Il déplaça ses doigts et les sentit plonger plus profondément, puis il toucha une petite chose dure.

« Oh merde ! » cria-t-elle en se frottant contre lui. Instinctivement il resserra son autre bras, décidant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il toucha à nouveau le petit point, et Hermione faillit sauter de ses genoux.

Ce qui aurait réellement été le cas s'il ne l'avait pas maintenue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, caressant et frottant doucement son clitoris.

Hermione bondit à nouveau lorsque Severus pinçait involontairement son clitoris.

« C'est le centre de ce putain d'univers ! » gronda-t-elle, se frottant incontrolablement contre sa main.

Severus la détailla. Elle avait perdu l'esprit, uniquement parce qu'il frottait ses doigts là, en bas. Il n'arrêta pas, au contraire, il accéléra, curieux de voir ce qui se passerait, alors qu'elle continuait à bouger sur ses genoux, son odeur devenant plus forte, et criant son nom. Son sexe était à présent tendu contre le tissu de son bas, et il se sentit enserré, comme s'il aurait dû le laisser, mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'Hermione, au même instant, était hors de contrôle.

Elle commença à faire aller et venir ses hanches contre sa main, grognant et jurant, sa tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux au plafond et transpirante. Severus était totalement fasciné de voir Hermione ainsi. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme qu'il connaissait, celle-ci était partie. Soudainement, Hermione resserra tant ses bras sur son cou qu'il se sentit étranglé. Severus se recula, sans interrompre toutefois le mouvement de ses doigts. Hermione gémit en le fixant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle commença à convulser de manière incontrôlée. Severus était effrayé qu'elle puisse avoir un genre d'attaque. Puis elle détrempa sa main d'un liquide incandescent venant de l'intérieur d'elle. Severus haleta alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, enfonçant son visage contre sa gorge, la chaleur coulant d'elle comme si elle urinait. Il cessa de la frotter, mais laissa sa main en place. C'était comme si son sexe entier pulsait alors qu'elle grognait contre son cou.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Severus caressa le dos d'Hermione, l'autre main toujours plongée entre ses cuisses, sentant ses tremblements. C'était étourdissant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait agi ainsi. Comme si elle n'avait plus d'esprit. L'idée qu'elle qu'il ait fait perdre son intellect à la grande Hermione Granger était plaisante. Cela lui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas tout le pouvoir dans cette situation, après tout. Qu'elle abandonnait également quelque chose, quelque chose qui était une part de lui, pour le recevoir, lui. Cela rendait tout ça bien plus facile. Il continua à caresser son dos jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes et ses pulsations s'interrompent. Puis il retira sa main d'entre ses cuisses et l'examina. Elle était couverte d'une crème blanchâtre. Jouissance de femme. L'éjaculation d'Hermione. Il l'amena à son nez et la renifla. Ca avait une odeur de mixture de terre et de musc. Il la goûta, puis regarda à nouveau. C'était sucré, en quelque sorte. C'était donc ça, le goût d'une femme. Ce n'était pas mauvais, pas mauvais du tout. Il lécha entièrement ses doigts, puis soupira.

Hermione s'agita faiblement contre lui.

« La vache, Severus » marmonna-t-elle contre sa gorge, tremblant toujours un peu, « ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Vous étiez supposé m'écouter.

-J'écoutais, Hermione » répliqua-t-il à la jeune femme, souriant un peu. « C'était la premier fois que jentendais qui que ce soit passer un octave au-dessus du haut C. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Lololol. C'est genial! Même sans savoir ce qu'il fait, Severus est extraordinaire. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.  
.

Note d'Aë: Il y a eu un peu d'inquiétude sur le fait que Sev était forcé… Ca s'arrange, hein ?

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Sacré Severus, pour reprendre la remarque de Ms-Figg, même sans le faire exprès c'est un véritable étalon...

Ahaaa, j'ai retrouvé le petit quelque chose de Saving ^^ (passer un octave au-dessus du haut C. » ) Encore un chapitre mémorable. Et finalement tel est pris(e) qui croyait prendre ^^ J'adore !

.

Aë : Telle est prise ? Ca n'a pas commencé XD

.

« Je présume que je peux mieux utiliser mon temps en allant inspecter votre chambre et retaper les oreillers. » **(C'est qu'elle est prévoyante...) **Aë : et non, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut en faire XD

.

Après une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre. **(Pff, quel cinéma^^ c'est quand même pas si terrible.) **Aë : comme disait Hermione, Sev est un tragédien ^^

.

Hermione le regarda, et se lécha lentement et inconsciemment les lèvres. Severus eut l'impression d'être un énorme bout de viande qu'elle voulait dévorer. **( J'adore la comparaison XD Mettez-moi un bon gros Snape tartare !) **Aë :J'avais cru comprendre ^^

.

« Ca semble être à votre taille » répondit-il. **(Severus, franchement, t'as pas mieux comme compliment?) **Aë : Il n'a pas encore de réelle motivation ^^

**.**

« Avez-vous de la fièvre, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il**. ****(XD)**

.

La langue d'Hermione léchait sa bouche. C'était très sensuel, étrange, et excitant. **(Aha ! Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ^^) **Aë : Et vc'est bien connu, il me semble, Sev est loin d'en être un ^^

.

« Merde » souffla-t-il, et il ramena ses mains sur ses fesses pour la serrer plus encore contre lui, la frottant rudement contre le renflement. La vache, c'était bon. Il la fixa, les yeux étincelant. **(Il lui en aura fallut du temps!)**

Hermione lui sourit. **(Et comme on dit chez moi: ramasse, t'as gagné^^ youpie)**

.

C'était musqué et âcre. **Un peu de culture: le **_**boeuf à bosse du nord de l'Amérique a une si forte odeur, qu'il a été appelé boeuf **_**musqué**_**. N'y voyez aucun rapport avec l'odeur d'Hermione ^^ mais comme j'avais rien d'autre à dire, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de culture au milieu de ce lemon serait la bienvenue ^^ Aurais-je eu tort?)**_ Aë : Ca coupe quelque peu le rythme ^^

.

C'était la premier fois que j'entendais qui que ce soit passer un octave au-dessus du haut C. » **(Tiens tiens, ça a un air de déjà vu ^^) **Aë : je l'ai dit en début de chapitre XD


	6. Le talentueux

Note d'Aësälys : Ma connexion domestique à internet est morte depuis presque une semaine, mais est normalement ok demain matin. Hum. Je me suis débrouillée pour sortir des trucs en passant au travail de mon mari, mais je risque d'avoir du retard cette semaine… Ben vi, je ne veux pas poster sans correction et je ne peux pas envoyer à ma bêta dès que les chapitres sont ok -_-

Avec un peu de chance, c'est réglé demain matin…

Dans tous les cas je me dépatouille pour répondre aux reviews (j'ai genre 200 mails en attente –et ce n'est pas une exagération) mais je répondrais à tout dès que j'aurais un accès correct (=au moins deux heures de suite pour liquider mes mails).

Et j'ai fini saving 29 aujourd'hui au brouillon, en plus de ce chapitre ^^

Je vais accélérer le rythme pour saving de manière à finir la publication en août ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 6 ~ Le talentueux

.

Hermione était assise, abasourdie, et Severus fixait son visage. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, et rougissait, tout en frissonnant toujours un peu. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait la voir ainsi, un peu perdue. Il la maintint à l'écart de lui.

« Il semblerait que votre tentative pour m'exciter ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme prévu » dit-il, affichant toujours son petit sourire satisfait. Puis il baissa les yeux sur l'érection gigantesque qui se tendait inconfortablement sous le tissu.

« Mais ça fonctionne tout de même. »

Il ramena son regard sur elle.

« C'était très intéressant. Je ne vous avais encore jamais vue perdre le contrôle. Est-ce que c'est votre réaction habituelle lorsque quelqu'un touche votre sexe ? »

Severus semblait assez sûr de lui. Hermione n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas timide ou effacé. Il ne semblait même plus énervé à l'idée qu'elle prenne sa virginité, et cela en ôtait la moitié du fun. Elle lui rendit son regard. Mais, bordel, il était toujours sacrément sexy, et elle le voulait. Que son assurance aille se faire foutre.

« Cela dépend de la personne qui touche » répondit-elle avec un sourire faiblard.

Severus l'observait, pensif. Sa réaction à ses explorations sur son sexe l'avait rendu très intéressé par l'idée de trouver quelles pourraient être les autres types de réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir d'elle.

Soudainement, il enroula son bras autour d'elle et se redressa, la soulevant avec lui.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu compressée par sa prise.

« Si je vais enfoncer mon sexe en vous, je veux voir dans quoi je l'enfonce. Je veux vous examiner » dit-il, marchant jusqu'au lit pour l'y lâcher sans cérémonie.

Hermione rebondit sur le matelas et releva les yeux sur lui. Une tache humide s'étendait sur le tissu tendu sur son membre.

« Pourquoi ne pas retirer ça, Severus ? » suggéra-t-elle. Elle voulait réellement jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Severus commença à déboutonner sa robe, sans un mot, la regardant le regarder et remarquant le regard affamé qui était le sien alors qu'il faisait sauter tous les boutons l'un après l'autre. Il laissa tomber la robe, faisant apparaître une chemise blanche pleine de boutons et un pantalon habillé noir. Elle avait enfin une meilleure idée de la façon dont il était fait. Ses épaules étaient étonnamment larges, même s'il était fin. Il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre gramme superflu, où que se portait son regard. Elle aurait aimé le voir sans ses vêtements. Mais cela serait bientôt le cas. Ses yeux d'ambre passèrent sur son pantalon. Il y avait une bosse absolument titanesque à l'avant. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration à cette vue. Severus vit sa réaction et eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Hermione était allongée en travers du lit. Il s'agenouilla et remonta sa nuisette, révélant sa toison brune. Elle était nettement coupée et doucement bouclée. C'était assez… Joli.

« Ecartez les jambes » ordonna Severus avec toute la passion d'un gynécologue.

« Severus, c'est embarrassant » répondit-elle sans bouger. Severus releva les yeux sur son visage.

« Vous avez commencé ceci » rétorqua-t-il. « Il n'est plus temps d'être embarrassée, à présent. Je veux voir ce à quoi ressemble votre sexe. Maintenant écartez les jambes. »

Hermione soupira et s'y conforma, visiblement pas suffisamment, car le Maître des Potions les écarta plus largement pour regarder.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le rosé délicat de sa chair. Il la toucha de sa main et ses hanches tressautèrent en réponse. Ses yeux revinrent sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle mordait ses lèvres. Il sentit son bas-ventre réagir plus encore, son sexe se tendant contre son pantalon de manière parfaitement inconfortable. Il écarta doucement ses lèvres, ses yeux noirs étudiant le clitoris, qui était toujours dur. En dessous se trouvait l'entrée de son sexe. C'était très petit. Ca semblait trop petit pour l'accueillir. Il releva les yeux sur son visage, les sourcils froncés.

« Hermione, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire cela ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux allant et venant de son sexe à son visage, et vice-versa. Il avait appris par les on-dit que la plupart des femmes étaient supposées aimer les gros membres, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione en fasse partie.

« Bien sûr, que je suis sûre. Sans cela je ne serais pas ici » lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement, relevant la tête pour le regarder. Severus haussa les sourcils. Bien, il ne poserait donc plus la question. Il regarda son entrée, et y amena un long doigt pour le glisser lentement en elle. Elle grogna et s'arqua. Intéressant. Il commença à faire aller et venir son doigt en elle, sentant la chaleur de ses murs caressant sa peau, écoutant ses soupirs et admirant son corps réagir. Il ramena son pouce pour s'attaquer à son clitoris. Elle cria et roula des hanches.

« Vous êtes très sensible, Hermione » souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses hanches en mouvement. Son sexe tournait délicieusement autour de son doigt.

« Severus ! Vous me rendez folle » haleta-t-elle en s'arquant à nouveau.

Il sentit son sexe devenir plus humide. Cela signifiait qu'il l'excitait, et qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir autour de son membre imposant. Elle serait aussi serrée qu'une seconde peau. Un flot de désir le traversa à cette pensée, et il laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il tentait de combattre la sensation qui s'étendait en lui. Il sortit son doigt d'elle et le lécha. Oui, elle était réellement sucrée. Il s'approcha un peu plus, et, expérimenta une nouvelle chose: il la lécha. Elle était brûlante, humide, et ses hanches se décollèrent du lit. Il se rendit compte qu'il devrait la maintenir sur le matelas s'il voulait poursuivre. Il enroula les bras autour de ses cuisses et la colla au matelas, écoutant sa réaction.

« Oh merde, Severus. Vous n'allez pas… » haleta-t-elle.  
Severus commença à la lécher comme une sucette, faisant glisser sa langue de haut en bas sur sa fente, appuyant sur son clitoris, la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Elle avait bon goût, et il pressa ses lèvres contre elle, la taquinant expérimentalement et se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait de la force pour la garder immobile. La tête d'Hermione se jetait d'un côté et de l'autre, son corps tremblait et elle commençait à émettre des mots qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Visiblement, il faisait les choses correctement. Il suça son clitoris et elle hurla librement. Severus sourit contre elle, puis se décida à utiliser ses dents. Si elle avait crié avant, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que c'était à présent. Elle sursauta du lit malgré sa prise sur elle, et elle était de plus en plus trempée. Plus elle était trempée, plus il la léchait, buvant sa cyprine. Finalement, il décida de simplement aller à la source et glisser sa langue en elle, la remuant, lapant ses murs, puis il la fit aller et venir en elle, comme il l'avait fait avec son doigt.  
Hermione attrapa le bas de sa nuisette et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il y faisait trop chaud et elle y était serrée. Elle resta là, nue, telle une masse frissonnante de sensations. Bordel, comment savait-il comment lui faire ça ? Merlin ! Il avait ça dans le sang. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'elle se sentait atteindre un nouveau sommet. Merde, il ne l'avait pas encore prise et elle perdait déjà tous ses fluides corporels. S'il continuait à ce rythme, elle n'aurait plus une goutte de lubrification. Mais, merde, c'était bon. Très, très bon. Elle ramena ses mains à ses seins et commença à les masser, augmentant son plaisir alors que le Maître des Potions apprenait son nouvel art. Les potions n'étaient pas la seule chose pour laquelle il avait une aptitude.

Severus sentit les mains d'Hermione s'agripper douloureusement à ses cheveux alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de sa langue, forçant sa bouche à venir plus près d'elle encore. Elle avait à nouveau perdu tout contrôle. Il mit la douleur de côté pour se concentrer sur les va et vient de sa langue, tentant de l'enfoncer toujours plus loin alors qu'elle frissonnait et laissait échapper un cri brisé. Elle jouit, ses fluides brûlants dégoulinant sur sa langue. Tout d'abord il la lapa avidement, mais il y en avait plus que ce qu'il pouvait collecter, qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Il commença donc à sucer, perdu dans ce miel qui coulait d'elle, sa chaleur et sa douceur pressées contre ses lèvres alors qu'il la buvait toute entière. Bordel, c'était bon. Albus avait raison. Merde. Severus continua à la drainer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de la douceur et de la chaleur sous sa bouche. Son visage resta contre sa cuisse, la sentant frissonner. Après une minute, il releva la tête pour la regarder. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il réalisa à quel point cette femme était belle.

Hermione resta là, haletante, ses cheveux camouflant en partie son visage, ses seins s'élevant au rythme de sa respiration alors qu'elle tentait de calmer son corps frissonnant. Ses yeux étaient fermement fermés, et elle semblait revenir d'un délicieux voyage. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et humides. Des perles de sueur roulaient sur sa peau brûlante, mouillant les draps de soie sous elle. Il devait la toucher. Il releva sa main pâle et la pressa sur son ventre, sous son nombril, caressant la peau brûlante et humide, puis remontant, sentant sa musculature en dessous. Elle était douce, si douce, et elle soupirait de plaisir alors qu'il remontait vers sa poitrine, avant de tirer doucement sur un téton durci. Elle haleta et continua à frissonner, tandis que le Maître des Potions amenait sa seconde main vers l'autre sein. Ils étaient ronds et fermes. Il appréciait cette sensation, et observait ses réactions.

Il la poussa à se redresser tout en continuant à caresser sa poitrine. Elle se pencha vers ses mains, s'offrant à son contact. Il fixa les extrémités tendues, et sentit le besoin de les prendre dans sa bouche. Il le fit, les suçant l'un après l'autre, sentant Hermione s'arquant contre lui. Seigneur, elle répondait à tout. Il commença à caresser les poils doux de son sexe. Hermione sursauta et éloigna soudainement ses hanches de lui, les yeux fous.  
« Attendez ! Attendez! Je dois me remettre, Severus! Merde. C'est votre faute » ronchonna-t-elle.  
Il s'éloigna de ses seins.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, les sourcils arqués.

Hermione se leva du lit, le fixant suspicieusement.

« Vous n'êtes pas un fichu vierge, Severus. Ca ne peut pas être le cas » dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. « Savez-vous combien de temps il faut à une femme pour former un homme à faire ce que vous venez de faire ? Des mois !

-Peut-être ai-je juste une affinité naturelle à la dégustation de vulve » répondit-il avec un léger sourire satisfait, avant de ramener son regard incendiaire plus bas.

C'était officiel : Hermione ne contrôlait plus la situation.  
.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Vous saviez toutes que je ne pouvais pas laisser Sev se faire mettre à terre comme ça. Pas de suspense là-dessus. Lol. Il est l'ultime bête de sexe… Coquin de nature. Je suis quasi-certaine que Severus connait les configurations anatomiques d'une femme, mais constater que le clitoris d'Hermione est dur plutôt que mou a pu le dépasser un moment. Il savait ce que c'était lorsqu'il l'a examinée, soyez-en sûr(e)s. Lol, j'exagère, je sais. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il vous plaît, des reviews.  
.

oOoOoOo

.

Notes de **Sevy4eveR** : Ce chapitre est EXCELLENT ! Je savais que Severus ne serait pas un petite puceau effarouché … Il a bien caché son jeu le petit salopiaud... Quand à, Hermione elle s'est bien faite avoir, finalement, il n'a pas grand chose à apprendre notre petit Sevy ^^ Super travail Aë, comme toujours...  
.

Notes de Sockscranberries : Je n'ai rien à dire à part : OH MON DIEU ! S'il vous plait envoyez-moi un Severus ! J'ai été gentille toute l'année et même plus encore ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez (dans les limites du raisonnable quand même…) Aë : Ah bon ? o_O Même si c'est Sev qui demande ?

C'est officiel, je suis perdue, foutue et tout et tout. Vivement le prochain chapitre (même si je sais que ce ne sera pas bon pour mon petit cœur tout ça ^^)

Note finale d'Aë : J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de créer une addiction massive à Sve ^^

COOOOOL ^^

.

« Il semblerait que votre tentative pour m'exciter ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme prévu » dit-il, affichant toujours son petit sourire satisfait. _(Effectivement, mais si ça dérape comme ça à chaque fois, moi je suis intéressée :D)_

.

« Mais ça fonctionne tout de même. » _(Indubitablement ^^)_

.

Est-ce que c'est votre réaction habituelle lorsque quelqu'un touche votre sexe ? » _(J'aime le « quelqu'un » ^^ insinue-t-il qu'Hermione couche à tout va ? ^^)_

.

Il ne semblait même plus énervé à l'idée qu'elle prenne sa virginité, et cela en ôtait la moitié du fun. _(Quelle déception pour nous, ô pauvres lectrices)_

.

Que son assurance aille se faire foutre. _(Et c'est exactement ce qu'il va faire :D)_

_._

« Cela dépend de la personne qui touche » répondit-elle avec un sourire faiblard. **(Pas con ce qu'elle dit, faut avouer qu'avec Rusard, ce ne serait pas pareil ^^)**

Severus l'observait, pensif. Sa réaction à ses explorations sur son sexe l'avait rendu très intéressé par l'idée de trouver quelles pourraient être les autres types de réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir d'elle. _(Je me répète mais tant pis : Oh mon Dieu l'homme parfait ! Emmenez moi à Poudlard immédiatement !)_

.

« Si je vais enfoncer mon sexe en vous, je veux voir dans quoi je l'enfonce. **(XD no comment)**Je veux vous examiner _(Il a raté sa vocation si je peux me permettre_» dit-il, marchant jusqu'au lit pour l'y lâcher sans cérémonie. **( Il a pas un peu passé l'âge pour jouer au docteur ? ^^)**

.

Elle voulait réellement jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait en dessous. (On aimerait toutes...)

.

Il y avait une bosse absolument titanesque à l'avant. _(Titanesque… Ms-Figg et les proportions j'vous jure !) _Aë : Titanesque vient de moi. En VO c'est « huge »…

.

« Ecartez les jambes » ordonna Severus avec toute la passion d'un gynécologue. _(Je l'avais dit…)_

.

Je veux voir ce à quoi ressemble votre sexe. Maintenant écartez les jambes. »_ (__Dans un sens, il n'a pas tord, il veut savoir où il met les pieds… Enfin les pieds, vous m'avez comprise ^^)_

.

C'était très petit. **(Il s'attendait à quoi ? Un hall de gare?)** Ca semblait trop petit pour l'accueillir.** (Évidemment quand il faut caser 25 centimètres**...)

.

Il avait appris par les on-dit que la plupart des femmes étaient supposées aimer les gros membres, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione en fasse partie. _(Il ne se sous-estime pas du tout le Severus) _(Aë : il a assisté aux bizarreries sous Voldemort, donc il doit avoir quelques points de comparaison…)

« Bien sûr, que je suis sûre. Sans cela je ne serais pas ici » lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement _(Bonne réponse, 10 points pour Gryffondor !) _(Aë : avoue t'as eu peur XD).

« Vous êtes très sensible, Hermione » _(Le maitre de l'euphémisme !)_ 'Aë : elle fantasme depuis des semaines donc je trouve ça logique en un sens ^^)

.

Severus commença à la lécher comme une sucette, **(Et non... je ne ferais pas de blague douteuse ^^ Tout compte fait si : Hermi, la sucette à l'anis. hum hum, il se fait tard, ne m'en veuillez pas ^^)**Aë : A vrai dire je pensais que tu ferais plus de blagues sur ce chapitre ^^

**.**

S'il continuait à ce rythme, elle n'aurait plus une goutte de lubrification. **( Pas grave, y a toujours Durex Play ^^)**Aë : tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Et on a le droit de faire des pubs comme ça ?

.

Les potions n'étaient pas la seule chose pour laquelle il avait une aptitude. _(Assurément. J'ai l'impression que la file d'attente s'allonge de plus en plus… Poussez pas derrière !)_

_._

Albus avait raison. _(C'est vraiment le moment de penser à lui tiens !)_

.

« Savez-vous combien de temps il faut à une femme pour former un homme à faire ce que vous venez de faire ? Des mois ! _(Et encore t'es gentille !) _Aë : Tout est une question de volonté. Je conseille à toutes les filles qui veulent gagner du temps de montrer le film Kaboom à l'amant potentiel, et aux mecs qui ne veulent pas être trop nazes pour un coup d'essai d'y aller d'eux-même. C'est toujours ça de gagné.

.

-Peut-être ai-je juste une affinité naturelle à la dégustation de vulve » **(heu... oserais-je dire : après les huîtres, les moules ? ^^ )**Note d'Aë : tiens, une seconde blague douteuse ^^ Mais je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas mangé d'huîtres…


	7. Encore une petite chose

Chapitre 7 ~ Encore une petite chose

.

Les yeux noirs de Severus rencontrèrent le regard accusateur d'Hermione, puis glissèrent lentement sur son corps, se fixant sur ses cuisses. Puis ses yeux se relevèrent, et son regard avait légèrement durci.

« Je vous promets, Hermione, je n'avais jamais goûté les plaisirs du corps d'une femme avant ce soir, mais avec les réponses que vous m'avez accordées, vous m'avez convaincu qu'il en est grand temps. J'ai beaucoup à rattraper. »

Le Maître des Potions se redressa et baissa un regard brûlant sur elle.

« Je pense être prêt à perdre ma virginité avec vous, Hermione » murmura-t-il soyeusement en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il regarda alors Hermione avec tant de luxure qu'Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter au dernier degré. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec un puceau, surtout dans la façon dont il la regardait, ou à la vitesse à laquelle il se déshabillait. Il était un homme en mission.

Severus n'avait peut-être bien jamais couché avec une femme auparavant, mais il savait bien ce qu'il était censé faire_, _et il connaissait probablement plus de positions qu'Hermione, après avoir vu les 'festivités'. Il ne se montrerait pas timide pour la tordre ainsi, s'il en avait l'envie. Severus était parfaitement ouvert, à présent, et prêt pour l'expérience. Embrasser et goûter la sorcière avait été très appréciable, et il était sûr qu'enfoncer son sexe dans son corps brûlant le serait plus encore. Hermione le désirait, et s'était arrangée de manière à ce que cela arrive. Elle voulait son sexe, il le lui donnerait, dans son entier. Il tentait de s'imaginer quelles seraient ses réactions lorsqu'il la prendrait, si sa bouche, sa langue et ses doigts pouvaient lui apporter un plaisir comparable. Son intimité semblait être la mèche de son être, et il comptait bien y mettre le feu, un coup à la fois_. _Il défit ses manchettes et laissa tomber sa chemise.

Les yeux d'ambre d'Hermione détaillèrent son torse. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle semblait faite d'ivoire ou de porcelaine. Il était plutôt athlétique, fin et musculeux. Sa poitrine n'avait pas un poil et ses abdominaux étaient marqués. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait un corps si attirant caché sous ses robes. Ses yeux revinrent sur ses mains alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon, l'ouvrant devant le chapiteau, qui sembla plus grand encore quand il abaissa le tissu pour ne plus rester qu'en boxer de soie. Il avait de puissantes jambes musculeuses et il retira ses bottes l'une après l'autre, du bout des pieds, puis ses chaussettes, les jetant sans soin de côté. Pas une fois alors qu'il se déshabillait il ne la quitta des yeux, remarquant comment elle semblait le dévorer du regard. Il était à présent face à elle avec rien d'autre que son boxer distendu.

« Voudriez-vous vous charger du dévoilement, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, la voix basse alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme nue.

Hermione releva les yeux, ses ambres l'absorbant, ses cheveux noirs à longueur d'épaule et ses yeux noirs étincelants contrastant avec son corps teinté d'albâtre. Il ressemblait à une statue vivante que quelque artiste aurait formée avec une perfection aimante, son nez aquilin lui-même ajoutant sa forme de beauté. Hermione se remit sur ses pieds comme si elle était hypnotisée et marcha jusqu'à lui, avec ses yeux ambrés doux mais pleins de désir.

« Oui, j'aimerais vous dévoiler, Severus, mais je veux prendre mon temps » dit-elle lentement. C'était le moment, et elle voulait en savourer chaque instant.

« Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps, Hermione. Il a faim » dit Severus, ses yeux repassant pensivement sur son boxer tendu, puis revenant sur son visage. « Tout comme moi. »

Hermione plaça ses mains sur le torse de Severus, et fit lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules puissantes, tout en fixant sa peau. Elle les laissa glisser au bas de son ventre, puis sur ses côtes, s'approchant de lui pour atteindre son dos musclé. Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux sous la sensation de ses mains chaudes bougeant sur son corps. Il la sentit hésiter en touchant ses cicatrices, puis elle continua, explorant chaque ligne et creux, sans rien dire. Elle pressa ses lèvres au centre de son torse, doucement, sans cesser de le caresser, puis fit lentement courir sa langue sur lui, le faisant frissonner alors qu'elle goûtait sa peau, sa respiration s'accélérant.

Elle déplaça sa bouche, ses lèvres sur son torse, et suça doucement ses tétons. Il haleta, et ses mains vinrent attraper le bas de son dos, commençant à leur tour à se déplacer sur sa peau, se déplaçant vers le haut puis vers le bas, sur la courbe de ses fesses. Sa peau était si douce, là. Hermione commença à aller plus bas et Severus plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, la massant doucement alors qu'elle embrassait chaque marque de son ventre, ses seins caressant son érection, et il laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'elle atteignait sa taille, et elle fit glisser sa langue contre la ligne de son boxer. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il sentit ses mains glisser de chaque côté, et en un mouvement souple elle le baissa, le ramenant jusqu'à ses pieds. Il l'écarta du bout des pieds.

Hermione resta là, à genoux, ses yeux ambrés écarquillés devant le plus gros pénis qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Par les flèches d'or de Diane » souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Si Severus n'avait pas un gramme de chair excédentaire sur le reste du corps, c'était parce que le tout était utilisé pour rembourrer son membre. Le Maître des Potions était énorme. Pomfresh avait raison. Il était monté comme un hippogryphe particulièrement bien équipé.Severus gardait les yeux baissés sur la femme à genoux devant son membre en pleine érection, et elle lui sembla plus petite encore.

Hermione fixa l'engin une minute de plus, puis releva les yeux vers Severus.

« Vous allez me fendre en deux » lâcha-t-elle doucement.

« Severus continua à caresser ses cheveux.

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour l'éviter » dit-il, parfaitement sérieux.

Hermione avait prévu depuis le début de faire une fellation à Severus, mais le simple fait de mettre sa bouche autour de lui serait difficile. Sa mâchoire serait rapidement douloureuse. Elle leva une main et agrippa son sexe imposant avec sa main… Et elle ne pouvait pas la refermer sur lui. Le Maître des Potions siffla quand elle le toucha, se frottant dans sa main. Il était très lourd, et brûlant, avec une largeur épaisse, épaisse, encerclée de veines, et une large tête violette. Il pulsait dans sa main. Elle s'avança vers lui, et embrassa le sommet, les yeux noirs de Severus la regardant avec avidité. Elle commença à l'embrasser avec adoration, sur toute sa longueur, ses baisers humides, lents et suçotant qui le firent gronder tout au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il l'observait, elle, Hermione Granger, Maîtresse des Sortilèges, passer ses lèvres et sa langue sur ou sous son sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il brille de la tête à la base. Elle le souleva et fit passer sa langue sur ses testicules, le faisant échapper un son entre le sifflement et le grognement alors que sa langue brûlante les caressait. Il cria lorsqu'elle les attira dans sa bouche, serrant par réflexe sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle le faisait sortir avec sa langue.

« Merde, Hermione » souffla-t-il. « Merlin, ce que c'est bon. »

Sa voix soyeuse dégoulinait de plaisir, et Hermione se sentit s'humidifier en l'entendant exprimer ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Elle relâcha ses testicules et tenta de le prendre en bouche, étirant ses lèvres autour de lui, n'arrivant que difficilement à faire être la tête, et roulant sa langue sur elle en petits cercles avant de le sucer aussi fort que possible.

« Arrrrrrrgh » gronda-t-il, poussant instinctivement la jeune femme en avant, tentant de se glisser plus profondément en elle, mais il était trop gros pour pouvoir provoquer son réflexe laryngé. Hermione, déterminée à lui donner du plaisir, fit agir ses lèvres d'avant en arrière sur sa tête imposante, la caressant puis la ramenant dans sa bouche pour la sucer encore et encore. Cela sembla fonctionner,car le Maître des Potions haletait, elle leva alors la main vers ses testicules pour les caresser de sa paume, les faisant expertement glisser entre ses doigts. Elle écarta sa bouche de lui.

« Voulez-vous que je vous fasse jouir ainsi, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Baiser pouvait attendre.

« Ouiiii » lui souffla-t-il au-dessus d'elle. Hermione revint à ses soins, utilisant son autre main pour caresser sa longueur, tout en continuant à lécher et faire courir sa bouche sur sa tête engorgée, à présent d'un profond pourpre, et manipulant ses testicules.

C'était beaucoup trop bon. Le Maître des Potions poussa contre ses lèvres taquines et sa langue active, son plaisir s'intensifiant alors qu'il la regardait. Merlin, c'était tellement excitant de l'observer lui faire ça. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations qui couraient le long de son membre, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait tant attendu, ses doigts pâles serrés dans sa chevelure, l'odeur de son excitation s'élevant puissamment dans l'air, la sensation de sa bouche sur les parties les plus sensibles de son corps, la sensation enivrante de luxure et de désir parcourant délicieusement son corps, et il le sentit… La pression, cette embardée en avant, le cri déchirant lentement ses reins pour parcourir son corps tendu, coulant dans sa gorge et explosant de ses lèvres alors qu'il explosait en Hermione, tout son être jaillissant hors de lui, pulsant, dégoulinant, un torrent d'extrême plaisir et de soulagement brûlant, alors qu'il jouissait, et jouissait, et jouissait, ressentant son acceptation de lui alors qu'elle l'avalait, prenant sa semence en elle comme un nectar précieux, ne perdant rien alors qu'il frissonnait contre elle, grognant à voix haute, se penchant sur elle, son torse s'élevant rapidement, avant qu'il ne retombe sur le sol de pierre dont il venait de décoller, reprenant conscience, se redressant lentement pour l'attirer à elle, l'embrassant et se goûtant lui-même, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se déplaça pour finir allonger sur le dos, sur les draps humides, les doigts d'Hermione dansant le long de son buste.

Haletant toujours légèrement, Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux yeux mi-clos allongée à ses côtés, une de ses jambes restant au travers des siennes.

« Il faut que je vous prenne » souffla-t-il.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Il fallait que je fasse cette fellation. Severus avait un peu trop montré ses talents. Hermione en a également quelques uns. Maintenant… Sans plus d'attente, la défloration de Severus Snape. S'il vous plait, des reviews.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR**: Wow... Ca c'est du lemon ^^ J'aime bien ce chapitre, je savais que Ms-Figg nous pondrait un Severus sexy et … sexuel, mais là, j'en ai pour mon argent ^^ Je ne me lasserais décidément jamais des traductions d'Aë. Merci pour ce super chapitre, même si je reste sur ma faim quant à défloration de notre sorcier préféré...

Aë : Quel argent ? Si j'avais 5 cents par lecture de chapitre, je pourrais passer sur un temps partiel, et donc publier encore plus ! XD

Et à terme je ferais plus que ça ^^

.

Note de _Socks_ : Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu une défloration durer autant de temps :p D'habitude c'est beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup) plus rapide que ça (et oui je parle malheureusement d'expérience ^^ Heureusement depuis ça va mieux… Breeeeeeeef)

En espérant que le prochain chapitre sera le bon (ça fait quand même au moins trois chapitre que je dis ça, mais soit ^^)

Mais n'empêche que ce Severus-là on en rêve toutes :-)

.

J'ai beaucoup à rattraper. » **(Wow... Je dirais qu'Hermione va déguster ^^)**_Je plussoie Sevy4ever, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ^^_

.

Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec un puceau, surtout dans la façon dont il la regardait, ou à la vitesse à laquelle il se déshabillait. Il était un homme en mission. **(XD Votre mission, si toutefois vous l'acceptez, ... sur un air de mission impossible ^^)**

Severus n'avait peut-être bien jamais couché avec une femme auparavant, mais il savait bien ce qu'il était censé faire_(Heureusement ! Il serait descendu dans notre estime dans le cas contraire. M'enfin c'est Severus quand même !)_, et il connaissait probablement plus de positions qu'Hermione, après avoir vu les 'festivités'. Il ne se montrerait pas timide pour la tordre ainsi, s'il en avait l'envie. **(*o*)**

.

Elle voulait son sexe, il le lui donnerait, dans son entier. **(Dans son entier!? Mmmm veinarde!)**

.

Son intimité semblait être la mèche de son être, et il comptait bien y mettre le feu, un coup à la fois_(Roooh mon Dieu, amenez le moi tout de suite !)_. Aë : Calme-toi, Socks ^^

.

Sa poitrine n'avait pas un poil et ses abdominaux étaient marqués. **(Roooh, miam-miam ^^)**Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait un corps si attirant caché sous ses robes. _(Oui apparemment personne n'imagine jamais ça _

.

Il était à présent face à elle avec rien d'autre que son boxer distendu. _(Oh miam !)_

.

« Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps, Hermione. Il a faim » dit Severus, ses yeux repassant pensivement sur son boxer tendu, puis revenant sur son visage. « Tout comme moi. » **(Grrrr! Qui résisterait à ce genre de propos ? Je fonds, je me liquéfie sur mon clavier ^^) **Aë : La compagnie Aësälys vous rappelle que conformément à l'article « responsabilité » de notre règlement, aucune demande de remplacement de clavier, souris ou tout autre élément endommageable par la salive ne pourra être prise en compte. _(Merde alors ! Aë ! Et on fait quoi nous maintenant ?)_ Aë : Tu fais comme moi : une fois que ton clavier est inondé de salive, tu le mets à sécher au soleil, en général ça suffit XD En plus c'est l'été, ne te plaint pas ^^  
.

Hermione resta là, à genoux, ses yeux ambrés écarquillés devant le plus gros pénis qu'elle ait jamais vu. _(En même temps qui a-t-elle pour comparer ? Ron… Laissez moi rire ^^) _Aë : On sait qu'elle a eu plusieurs amants, mais on n'a pas de noms XD

« Par les flèches d'or de Diane » souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Si Severus n'avait pas un gramme de chair excédentaire sur le reste du corps, c'était parce que le tout était utilisé pour rembourrer son membre. **Qu'est-ce que la nature est bien faite quand même XD Aaaah *soupir plus que rêveur*)**Le Maître des Potions était énorme. Pomfresh avait raison. Il était monté comme un hippogryphe particulièrement bien équipé. _(Ma deuxième expression préférée chez les sorciers ^^ J'adore toutes ces métaphore. Ah oui pardon, je me reconcentre !)_Severus gardait les yeux baissés sur la femme à genoux devant son membre en pleine érection, et elle lui sembla plus petite encore. _(Question de perspective tout ça ^^) _Aë : Quelque chose de ce goût là, oui ^^

Hermione fixa l'engin une minute de plus, puis releva les yeux vers Severus.

« Vous allez me fendre en deux » lâcha-t-elle doucement.** (XD meuuh non... t'as oublié ? Gryffondore, clé à molette... enfin tout ça quoi **** XD)**

« Severus continua à caresser ses cheveux._(On aimerait autant. Quoi que une fois la place libre… Hmmmm)_

.

Elle leva une main et agrippa son sexe imposant avec sa main… Et elle ne pouvait pas la refermer sur lui. _(Le retour de Ms-Figg et de ses problèmes de proportions)_ Aë : le calcul est simple. J'ai de petites mimines (17 centimètres), et je sais que quand il est en pleine forme, je fais pas non le… Ok je me tais XD Bref, le fait de pas fermer ça main dessus, là c'est pas choquant. Socks… Tu as tripoté combien de mecs pour que ça ne te soit pas arrivé ?

.

« Arrrrrrrgh » gronda-t-il, poussant instinctivement la jeune femme en avant, tentant de se glisser plus profondément en elle, mais il était trop gros pour pouvoir provoquer son réflexe laryngé. **( Ce sont des sorciers quand même... y pas un sort pour arranger ça ? le sort du sac en perles d'Hermione par exemple, non?)**Aë : C'est dans une des fics que je suis en train de traduire (un truc que je t'ai pas encore envoyé XD)

.

Cela sembla fonctionner**(Ah, effectivement, elle mérite bien son titre de sorcière la plus intelligente et ingénieuse de sa génération ^^)**

**.**

« Voulez-vous que je vous fasse jouir ainsi, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle. _(C'est vraiment une question à poser à un homme ça ? Là je suis désolée Sevy4ever, mais son titre vient de voler en éclat :p)_

Baiser pouvait attendre. **( En même temps, depuis le temps qu'on attend, on est plus à quelques minutes près, faites-vous plaisir…)**_(Elle a pas tord…)_

.

alors qu'il jouissait, et jouissait, et jouissait, **( 39 ans qu'il se retenait ? Hiroshima, c'est du pipi de chat à côté de l'explosion de son trilili d'hypogriffe XD)****,** Aë : Disons 25, le début qu'il atteigne la puberté ^^


	8. Un peu de musique, Maëstro

Chapitre 8 ~ Un peu de musique, Maestro

.

Severus baissa les yeux sur son sexe flaccide, puis avec nostalgie sur Hermione. Il était prêt à se perdre en elle, mais merde, il fallait attendre. Il aurait dû lui dire de ne pas le faire jouir. Mais quand il y repensait… Ca avait été bon… Très bon.

« Tu es celle qui a l'expérience » dit-il à Hermione, qui restait silencieuse à ses côtés, repensant à la passion qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'elle avait ses lèvres autour de lui. Elle était aussi un peu anxieuse, même si elle était fière de ne pas l'avoir montré. Il était gigantesque, et elle risquait une sacrée chevauchée s'il se déchaînait alors qu'il la prendrait. C'était sa première fois, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas. Peut-être pourrait-elle le faire jouir rapidement. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait.

« Oui, et ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant un peu.

Severus ramena son regard sur son membre flasque.

« Combien de temps faut-il avant que je n'aie une autre érection ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il était prêt à la prendre, même si son corps ne l'était pas. Elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même, et ça l'irritait quelque peu. Elle avait été bonne, quoi qu'il en soit. Aucun doute là-dessus.

« Cela dépend de vous » dit-elle, émettant un petit sourire satisfait. Severus se renfrogna.

« Je parie que vous pouvez m'aider » dit-il, ses yeux noirs étincelants.

« Peut-être que je peux » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais si je le fais, alors vous devrez me concéder quelque chose.

-Quoi ? » demanda Severus, pensant avoir déjà concédé la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait, sa virginité.

« Vous devrez me laisser être au-dessus quand nous baiserons dit-elle en le fixant. Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas être sous ce monstrueux engin pour sa première fois. Elle pouvait contrôler ce qui se passait si elle le chevauchait, plus facilement que si lui la chevauchait.

« Vous pouvez commencer au-dessus » négocia-t-il, voulant l'avoir écartée sous lui, ses jambes sur ses épaules.

« Je reste au-dessus jusqu'à ce que j'aie un orgasme » relança-t-elle, pensant que si elle jouissait en première, elle pourrait le faire venir aussi.

« Très bien. Vendu » conclut-il, ses yeux sombres étincelants.

Hermione descendit du lit et rejoignit la table de nuit, où elle avait déposé la radio sans fil. Les yeux de Severus suivirent le balancement de ses fesses. C'était parfait. Il mordit sa lèvre alors qu'elle se penchait et l'allumait, passant d'une station à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une passant un lent rythme érotique.

« Asseyez-vous au bord du lit » dit-elle, rejoignant le centre de la chambre avant d'écarter la chaise de bois de son chemin.

Severus roula sur le côté du lit, s'assit et l'observa. Hermione commença à remuer ses hanches sur la musique, lentement et en rythme. Les yeux de Severus étaient fixes sur sa toison, la regardant s'agiter d'un côté à l'autre. Hermione ajouta un mouvement des épaules, et ses seins s'agitèrent de manière invitante. Severus émit un bruit. Puis elle virevolta, lui tournant le dos, rassemblant ses cheveux, les laissant retomber tout en roulant du cul, et elle laissa ses mains glisser au bas de ses côtes lentement, caressant sa propre chair.  
Severus se pencha en avant, et il sentit une pulsation dans ses reins alors qu'il regardait la sorcière danser sur son rythme lent et sexy. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main pale rejoignit son sexe et il commença à le caresser lentement, ses yeux noirs collés à Hermione, qui se pencha, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur sa vulve, puis elle se releva lentement, traçant des huit avec son bassin. Les yeux du Maître des Potions étincelaient de désir alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers lui et faisait courir ses mains sur ses seins, son ventre et entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient plissés de désir alors qu'elle dansait sensuellement pour lui, l'invitant, roulant ses hanches et son ventre de manière sexy. Severus avait l'impression que sa langue allait jaillir hors de sa bouche. Qui était cette femme ? Ce ne pouvait en aucun cas être Hermione Granger, le strict et intellectuel rat de bibliothèque. Il n'aurait jamais imagine qu'un tel feu brûlait sous ces robes, même s'il avait toujours été parfaitement conscient du corps. Il l'avait vue une fois en tenue de bain, sans toutefois avoir alors de réaction. Cela aurait été le cas qu'il avait su qu'elle était si passionnée… Peut-être. Par l'enfer, ça c'était alors, et maintenant était maintenant.  
Hermione bougeait sensuellement son corps. Elle aimait danser nue, et le faisait tout le temps devant son miroir, sachant donc quels mouvements étaient les plus sexy. Elle s'accroupit et se redressa lentement, fesses en premier, Severus pouvant parfaitement s'imaginer debout derrière elle pour la prendre dans cette position. Son sexe commença à s'engorger et il laissa échapper un sifflement très bas alors que les pulsations augmentaient, son regard se durcissant de luxure, comme des diamants de noirceur.

Continuez de danser gronda-t-il, sentant son membre grandir encore et encore alors que le sang s'y ruait.

Hermione écarta plus largement ses cuisses et se pencha, posant une main à terre pour se soutenir, avant de rouler des hanches comme en réponse à une pénétration. Severus faillit quitter le lit tant elle était tentatrice. Il était dur comme le roc à présent, et son sexe pulsait dans sa main.

« Je suis prêt » gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Hermione l'était tout autant. Ses yeux brûlants fixés sur elle suffisaient à l'humidifier. Elle était surprise que des gouttelettes n'aient pas coulé à terre. Elle marcha jusqu'à la radio pour l'éteindre et s'approcha de lui. Severus ne perdit pas un instant pour l'attraper et la ramener au lit. Il était sur le point de se jucher sur son corps doux et brûlant quand Hermione le repoussa.

« Je suis au dessus, vous vous souvenez ? » rappela-t-elle. Severus grommela en réponse et se positionna sur la montagne de cousins, partiellement calé. Son membre imposant se tenait debout dans les airs de sa propre initiative. Hermione le regarda, aussi brûlante que l'enfer mais secouant sa tête devant son ampleur.  
« Vous n'avez pas de cerise. C'est une fichue pastèque » lâcha-t-elle.  
Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Un fruit, quelque soit son nom » gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque, saisissant son bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il se demanda si elle était effrayée par lui. Il regarda ses yeux… Non… C'était du désir. Il n'y vit pas la moindre peur, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait reconnaître, c'était la peur.

Hermione s'installa sur lui, coinçant son sexe entre leurs corps. Il siffla alors qu'il sentait sa chaude humidité se presser contre sa longueur.  
« Embrassons-nous un peu » murmura Hermione, abaissant sa bouche sur la sienne avant de glisser sa langue contre la sienne, l'embrassant profondément. Elle commença à se frotter contre son membre, gémissant alors qu'elle se stimulait elle-même sur sa solidité, son clitoris glissant de haut en bas sur sa longueur. Severus se pressa vers le haut, contre elle, cherchant plus de chaleur et d'humidité alors que leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une contre l'autre sensuellement. Il grogna tout au fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement. Il était tellement agréable… Mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas jouir avant qu'il ne la pénètre. Alors il la renverserait, elle en était sûre. Elle ralentit donc, adoucissant le contact. Elle devenait de plus en plus brûlante contre lui, et Severus la serra plus près de lui, s'écrasant contre son humidité, écoutant les bruits de ses fluides. Il n'y aurait aucun problème de lubrification. Elle en avait plein et s'était assurée que lui aussi. Ses mains vinrent s'abaisser sur ses hanches et les agrippèrent, faisant bouger son corps contre le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète contre sa bouche, et lui contre la sienne. Il était temps.

« Hermione » dit-il, la voix suintante de désir. « Mets-moi en toi. Prends-moi » souffla-t-il contre son visage. Elle tremblait de besoin. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se frotter contre lui, fiévreuse. Elle était à nouveau partie.

« Hermione » siffla Severus, insistant. « Prends-moi. Maintenant.

Ses yeux d'ambre le fixèrent, étincelant de luxure et d'envie. Elle était si incroyable à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un si plein d'envie de sa vie.

« Maintenant » dit-il, sa voix de soie devenant un ordre. Il allait l'empaler sur lui si elle ne bougeait pas rapidement.

Hermione se redressa et resta ainsi quelques instants, avant de s'abaisser sur ses talons, s'accroupissant au-dessus de lui. Sa petite main brûlante saisit fermement son sexe, et il sentit ses hanches tressauter incontrôlablement. Baissant les yeux, Hermione positionna sa tête imposante contre son centre. Elle grogna alors que son sexe se pressait contre son entrée. Severus l'observa, ses yeux noirs étincelant alors qu'elle finissait de s'installer sur lui, voulant qu'elle s'abaisse sur lui. Elle baissa les yeux, ses yeux transformés en or liquide.  
« Prêt à perdre ta pastèque? souffla-t-elle, immobile au-dessus de lui.  
« Ouiiii » répondit-il, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.  
.

oOoOoOo

.  
Note de l'auteur : Méchante, méchante auteur. Heh heh. *se fais des griffes de chat pour faire grrr aux lectrices* Pas moyen de réduire celui-là, les gens. Au prochain chapitre… Severus la perd. S'il vous plaît des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : XD Vous avez vraiment cru que ça serait pour celui-ci ? Il reste deux chapitres, voyons ^^ **(Ben oui pauvres innocentes que nous sommes ^^)**

**.**  
Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, et bien, jusqu'à présent j'aimais beaucoup Ms-Figg... mais à présent, tout est terminé entre nous ^^ je l'aime plus, na ! C'est inhumain,  
de nous balancer un cliffhanger, comme ça, alors qu'on attend CE chapitre depuis bien longtemps. Mais, elle se rattrape un tout petit peu, parce que ce chapitre était quand même torride. Trop mignon notre Severus... le coup du « Combien de temps faut-il avant que je n'aie une autre érection ? » *soupir* XD Allez, c'est décidé, je lui pardonne, c'est un auteur vraiment trop génial... Quant à la traductrice, j'ai pas besoin de dire ce que j'en pense... je crois qu'elle en a une vague idée XD

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Raaah mais c'est pas possible ! Ca ne finira donc jamais ! Je veux de l'action, je veux que Severus « perde sa pastèque » ici et maintenant ! Que les auteurs de fanfiction peuvent être cruels… Snif.

Bon en espérant que le prochain sera le bon… ^^

.

Aë : Ben oui, à cause de toi mes chevilles sont toutes enflées XD

Je sais que tu aimes bien Ms-Figg, et puis sérieux, avouez, c'est plus sympa si on ronge son frein pour avoir *enfiiiin* la fameuse scène, hein ? Plutôt que régler ça quand Hermione vient lui annoncer au début ^^

.

Mais quand il y repensait… Ca avait été bon… Très bon. **( Et oui, ça doit lui faire mal de penser à tout ce qu'il a loupé durant toutes ces année XD)**

.

« Combien de temps faut-il avant que je n'aie une autre érection ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. **(meuuuuh, que c'est mignoooon ^^)**

.

« Je reste au-dessus jusqu'à ce que j'aie un orgasme » relança-t-elle, pensant que si elle jouissait en première, elle pourrait le faire venir aussi. **(C'est bien présomptueux de sa part de penser ça... je parie qu'elle risque d'être surprise ^^) **Aë : Cette négociation me rappelle quelque chose… Pas toi, Sevy4eveR ?_(Des négociations sur oreiller. Pourquoi pas.)_

.

C'était parfait. Il mordit sa lèvre alors qu'elle se penchait et l'allumait, passant d'une station à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une passant un lent rythme érotique. **(Du moment que ce n'est pas Célestina Moldubec ^^)**

.

Par l'enfer, ça c'était alors, et maintenant était maintenant. **Wow, quelle logique implacable XD)**

« Vous n'avez pas de cerise. C'est une fichue pastèque » lâcha-t-elle. **(Je comprends mieux le coup de la cerise maintenant XD) **Aë : C'est une de mes répliques préférées de la fic ^^ mes préférées tout court sont dans le 10 ^^ Je savais exactement comment j'allais traduire ça quasiment dès que je l'ai lu XD  
Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait. _(Ok maintenant j'ai compris la référence ^^)_

.

Il n'y aurait aucun problème de lubrification. **(Ça c'est une pensée romantique ^^ c'est impossible d'être plus pragmatique XD)**

.

Severus l'observa, ses yeux noirs étincelant alors qu'elle finissait de s'installer sur lui, voulant qu'elle s'abaisse sur lui. Elle baissa les yeux, ses yeux transformés en or liquide. **(ouiii ! Allez, il est près depuis des lustres,alors, clape ton beignet et agis, nous sommes toutes plus qu'impatientes, là ^^)** Aë : Note de traduction : le passage au tutoiement est toujours une rude question quand je traduis. Là j'ai choisis une fraction de secondes avant l'instant crucial ^^  
« Prêt à perdre ta pastèque? souffla-t-elle, immobile au-dessus de lui.  
« Ouiiii » répondit-il, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. **Nooooon ! pas de cliff ici bouhouhou ! J'aurais jamais mon lemoooon)****  
.**


	9. Severus s'envoie en l'air

Chapitre 9 ~ Severus s'envoie en l'air

.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu » grogna Hermione alors qu'elle s'abaissait sur le sexe de Severus. Son corps lui résistait.

« Severus… Severus, il faut que tu m'aides » haleta-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Severus n'hésita pas et agrippa ses épaules, la tirant sur lui, tout en poussant vers le haut.

« Oh merde ! » gronda Hermione alors qu'il se glissait à moitié en elle, l'étirant autour de son épaisseur. Les yeux de Severus roulèrent un instant en arrière alors que son étroitesse avalait sa tête. Elle était si chaude, humide et serrée autour de lui, sa chair vivante devenant un fourreau doux et moelleux pour lui, l'enserrant, mais il voulait et avait besoin de plus.

« Plus profond » marmonna-t-il avec un vif mouvement vertical des hanches, s'enfonçant un peu et il haleta alors qu'il se sentait de glisser en elle. Hermione poussa vers le bas et il s'enfonça en elle plus profondément, faisant échapper un cri enragé à Severus.

« Allez viens, sorcière, prends-moi totalement » siffla-t-il, et il la tira vers le bas plus fort, s'enfonçant vers le haut, s'enserrant totalement alors qu'elle criait, ses cuisses restant contre les siennes.

Hermione déplaça ses jambes sous elle, haletant de cette complétude enfoncée au fond d'elle, étirant plus largement son sexe que ce qu'elle avait jamais expérimenté, son épaisse longueur se pressant fortement contre son col, lui causant une gêne légère, son membre pulsant largement. Il était presque trop gros, mais il était sensationnel en elle. La bouche de Severus était totalement ouverte alors que sa douce chaleur s'ajustait confortablement à lui, et il pouvait sentir sa vie trembler autour de lui comme un battement de cœur. Être ainsi en elle était comme trouver un foyer, un endroit sûr. Un endroit semblable au paradis.

Severus prononça doucement Hermione, la voix tremblante alors qu'il la fixait, la bouche toujours ouverte, ses yeux sombres indéchiffrables alors qu'il détaillait son corps rougi contre le sien. « Je bougerais dans une minute. Il faut que je me fasse à toi. »

Le vagin d'Hermione était douloureux de sa prise si totale en elle, n'ayant jamais rien senti d'aussi imposant. Severus ne put qu'acquiescer, tenant fermement ses épaules, sa bouche toujours ouverte, son membre pulsant en elle. Après quelques minutes, Hermione se redressa, haletante à la sensation de lui glissant hors d'elle, puis elle se rabaissa doucement, glissant son étroit fourreau humide sur sa longueur alors qu'il sifflait un plaisir sans artifice, alors qu'il se pressait à nouveau contre con col, sa bouche s'ouvrant à nouveau.  
« Merlin, il a l'air si brûlant » pensa Hermione en regardant l'expression du Maître des Potions.  
« Plus » souffla-t-il, le regard affamé.

« Sois patient, Severus… Tu es si massif » le gronda-t-elle, se relevant à nouveau, avant de se glisser vers le bas, sifflant son délice de le sentir la pénétrer. Severus laissa sa tête retomber en arrière alors qu'elle ajustait ses mouvements de bas en haut, trouvant son rythme, le prenant lentement, haletant et sifflant alors qu'elle le chevauchait, son sommet frappait encore et encore son col… Le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais rien senti de plus délicieux, de plus succulent, et il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre contre la douceur de son sexe glissant autour de lui encore et encore, avalant sa longueur entière à répétition. Il n'y avait aucune main ou bouche qui offrait cette sensation, et il aimait ça… Il était totalement enfoui dans ce con_._

« Merlin oui… » souffla-t-il. « Oui, Hermione, oui. Prends-moi, sorcière. Merde. »

Severus grognait avec abandon, sa voix soyeuse exprimant son plaisir faisant bouger Hermione de plus en plus vite, le faisant bouger les hanches et l'atteindre plus vite que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et elle commença à crier à chaque va-et-vient alors que la puissance de ses mouvements augmentait, Severus ajustant chaque mouvement aux siens, son sommet s'inclinant en arrière, une grimace de délice contractant son visage alors qu'il allait et venait en et hors d'elle… Mais il était affamé, il voulait plus de profondeur… Il la voulait sous lui pour pouvoir réellement la sentir, réellement bouger en elle comme il le souhaitait.  
« Tu dois jouir » souffla-t-il, et il la tira vers le bas à la rencontre de son membre dur, allant et venant toujours dans son étroitesse délicieuse.

« J'ai besoin d'être au-dessus de toi. »

Hermione bougeait rapidement à présent, tremblant et gémissant, accueillant ses mouvements, l'empêchant de gâcher la fin en décalant légèrement les hanches, mais il la frappait suffisamment fort pour que cette sphère de besoin enfle, et la puissance de son orgasme poussait en elle comme des fleurs émergeant de la terre, et elle commença à frissonner, perdant son rythme, et Severus plongea en elle fort et profondément, faisant éclater la sphère et criant « Oh Merde ! » alors que son sexe se refermait sur lui, et la chaleur de son soulagement s'écoula sur lui, trempant son membre de son humidité, et il sut instinctivement comment tenir bon et bouger s'il voulait continuer avec elle… Il grogna alors qu'elle pulsait autour de lui, ses yeux fixés sur son corps arqué alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière, se tendant vers le haut, hurlant son nom, et c'était le son le plus délectable qu'il ait jamais entendu alors qu'elle se brisait autour de lui, et il trembla, restant immobile dans cette merveilleuse, pulsante, dégoulinante chose appelée Femme, se sentant gratifié et mort de faim en même temps. Hermione s'écroula sur lui, son corps semblant désarticulé alors qu'elle retombait de son orgasme, et Severus ne perdit pas un instant, roulant, toujours enfoncé en elle, installé entre ses cuisses serrées, enroulant fermement ses bras autour d'elle, enfonçant profondément son sexe dans son tunnel trempé, la faisant crier alors qu'il se ruait en son foyer.

« Severus! » cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée alors qu'il plongeait en elle comme il le souhaitait, frottant ses murs et s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde encore et encore, alors qu'elle suivait son rythme saccadé sous lui. Il était imposant mais elle était suffisamment humide pour qu'il se glisse facilement dans son sexe resserré, la force de ses pénétrations déplaçant son petit corps en avant. Puis il commença à s'enfoncer en surélevant légèrement ses hanches avant de plonger en avant, changeant d'angle alors qu'il serrait plus encore la sorcière contre lui, ses bras autour des siens, la seule part de son corps en mouvement étant ses hanches presque folles. Son dos sembla se bloquer dans le mouvement de ses ruades et retraits, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la prendre, son corps passé en automatique alors qu'il s'immergeait dans son corps en de longs mouvements incendiaires. Il déplaça ses hanches et sentit l'angle changer et sa voix s'aiguiser, il refit donc le même mouvement, se pliant contre elle, attaquant ces murs, et c'était tellement bon qu'il s'enfonça autant que possible et refit son mouvement de côté, ses mouvements devenant des cercles alors qu'il arquait son pelvis contre elle, l'étirant dans des manières qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées, puis il recommença à la prendre si ardemment qu'il en devenait brutal.

Hermione hurlait son nom et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il y allait plus fort, tentant de la faire crier juste un peu plus fort… Cela l'excitait de l'avoir ainsi, piégée sous lui, avec son sexe pistonnant dans son _petit_ corps. Il s'en sentait puissant, fort, et la possédait totalement. Ce n'était plus dans son corps qu'il s'installait, mais son propre corps qu'il soumettait à ses envies. Et c'était bon, si bon. Il n'y avait plus d'Hermione Granger, juste une femme, une belle créature féminine serrée, humide et réactive qui l'amenait dans un endroit extraordinaire via le véhicule qu'était son corps. C'était si fantastique de la sentir autour de son membre, ses hanches sursautant et s'activant, qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais la laisser partir, et quand il la sentit grandir, et cette pression et l'intense plaisir qui commençait à l'envahir, il aimait ça, mais il voulait arrêter ça… Il cessa donc tout mouvement, Hermione criant sous lui pour en avoir plus, pour qu'il recommence à la prendre, alors que son corps tremblait de l'effort de sa retenue alors qu'elle désirait tant qu'il poursuive. Finalement, il fit ce qu'elle demandait, et recommença à bouger, s'enfonçant en elle de toutes ses forces, la forant, s'y nichant, plongeant furieusement en elle, prenant tout ce qu'elle avait à donner, voire plus.

Hermione n'avait jamais été prise ainsi de sa vie. Vierge ? Ce type n'était pas vierge, en aucun cas, bordel. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais baisé. Son corps rebondissait sous le sien alors qu'il allait et venait instamment en elle, la réclamant, prenant tout ce qu'elle était pour le remplacer par son désir, son urgence, sa possession totale. Elle se donnait à lui. Il n'y avait aucun choix. Il était trop puissant, trop fort, trop exigeant pour y résister, et à nouveau, elle se referma sur lui, fondant comme du beurre brûlant, l'agrippant aussi serré que possible de l'intérieur. Les yeux de Severus se révulsèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il la pistonnait jusqu'à ce que son orgasme s'achève, incapable de s'arrêter cette fois lorsque il se sentit au bord de sa fin, ses testicules se resserrant, le rapprochant du précipice puis l'y balançant, lui enfonçant son sexe aussi fort et profondément que possible dans une Hermione criante, tremblant, grondant et grognant alors que sa semence bouillante se ruait hors de lui pour remplir la femme sous lui de feu vivant et jaillissant, alors qu'il flottait dans une sorte de vacuité superbe, le plaisir l'agitant et roulant sur lui comme le tonnerre, avant de le relâcher et de le laisser retomber sur la terre, de retour avec la belle créature sous lui.  
Severus s'effondra de tout son poids sur Hermione, haletant, les reins en feu. Il s'efforça de trouver sa bouche pour la réclamer profondément, enfonçant sa langue avidement alors qu'il se détendait en elle, lui montrant que son désir pour elle était toujours là, toujours viril, toujours désireux d'elle. Il sentit son cœur battre contre son torse, et elle émettait toujours de petits gémissements, et il les savoura comme si elle émettait les mots les plus doux qu'il ait jamais entendus. Il haleta, tentant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, réticent à l'idée de sortir de son corps, voulant rester encastré en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la prendre à nouveau. Mais il pouvait déduire de ses halètements que son poids était trop imposant pour elle, et il roula de son corps trempé, jusqu'à rester sur son dos. Il tourna son visage vers Hermione alors qu'elle se laissait à son tour retomber, revenant à elle-même, ses cheveux devenus un foutoir de boucles trempées retombant sur son visage, ses yeux ambrés toujours fermés, elle léchait ses petites lèvres pleines encore et encore alors que la délicieuse sensation en elle mourrait. Sa respiration ralentit, et elle tourna son visage vers le sien, ses ambres dérivant sur sa longue silhouette mince, finissant par croiser ses yeux noirs. Ils semblaient satisfaits, mais d'un autre côté, toujours affamés.  
Le Maître des Potions était incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais eu plusieurs orgasmes pendant le sexe auparavant. Un à la fois était son standard… Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu veux savoir, Severus? » tenta-t-elle de souffler à son amant.  
« Quoi, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il tout bas, sa main rejoignant son ventre, les doigts pâles jouant avec sa peau humide.  
« Je pensais que je couchais depuis des années… Mais après cette performance, je ne suis plus sûre de qui a été défloré ici, toi ou moi » dit-elle, lui souriant faiblement.

Les yeux du Maître des Potions glissèrent sur elle. Elle semblait briller.

« Et c'est une bonne chose ? » lui ronronna Severus, avant de bâiller largement.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle, laissant ses paupières lourdes se rejoindre alors qu'elle se calait plus près.

« Une très bonne chose. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Et vous l'avez eue… La perte de la virginité de Severus. Une sacrée chevauchée. Hii haaa ! Le chapitre final suit. S'il vous plait, des reviews.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR**: Et bien …. Pour l'avoir, on l'a eut, ça c'est sûr ^^ Quel chapitre *s'évente*, on peut dire qu'il m'a coupé le souffle (entendez par là, qu'il m'a tellement absorbée, que je n'ai même plus pensé aux annotations XD). Bon, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis restée scotchée, le nez collé à l'écran, la bave aux lèvres tout du long ^^ Effectivement, c'était un sacré rodéo XD. Très bonne traduction et même plus, cette fois ^^  
.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ca pour une chevauchée, c'est une chevauchée ! Quel beau final, vraiment ! C'est vrai que c'est à se demander qui était le vierge des deux ^^

En tout cas ça valait le coup d'attendre :D Cette fic lemonesque était tout simplement succulente (et oui je sais qu'il reste un chapitre :D )

.

Aë : Bien, bien ^^ j'allais te le rappeler ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

il la tira vers le bas plus fort, s'enfonçant vers le haut, s'enserrant totalement alors qu'elle criait, ses cuisses restant contre les siennes. _(Hé ben, ça c'est du sport ^^)_

.

Être ainsi en elle était comme trouver un foyer, un endroit sûr. Un endroit semblable au paradis. _(Mignonne la comparaison :-) )_

.

« Plus » souffla-t-il, le regard affamé. _(On est loin du Severus des chapitres 4 et 5 si vous voulez mon avis ^^)_

.

le prenant lentement, haletant et sifflant alors qu'elle le chevauchait, son sommet frappait encore et encore son col… **(Vu la taille du truc, je suis étonnée, que ce ne soit pas ses amygdales qu'il frappe XD)**

.

Il était totalement enfoui dans ce con_.__ « cocon » à mon avis c'est ça, parce que « con » ça me paraissait un peu bizarre ^^) _Aë : Hum. Va chercher un dico. Nan sérieux.

.  
« Tu dois jouir » souffla-t-il, et il la tira vers le bas à la rencontre de son membre dur, allant et venant toujours dans son étroitesse délicieuse. _(Je l'ai déjà dit, mais tant pis : je rêve d'un homme pareil !)_

.

la chaleur de son soulagement s'écoula sur lui, trempant son membre de son humidité, et il sut instinctivement comment tenir bon et bouger s'il voulait continuer avec elle… **(Et il est vierge ? Mon œil, oui ^^)**Aë : Et pourtant !

.

Vierge ? Ce type n'était pas vierge, en aucun cas, bordel. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais baisé. _(Et c'est là toute la différence ! :D)_

.  
« Je pensais que je couchais depuis des années… Mais après cette performance, je ne suis plus sûre de qui a été défloré ici, toi ou moi » dit-elle, lui souriant faiblement. _(On se demande aussi ^^)_


	10. Tout est question de compromis

Chapitre 10 ~ Tout est question de compromis

.

Toute bonne chose, à l'excès, devient une mauvaise chose. Et Hermione expérimenta le sens réel de cette phrase cette nuit-là, dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Après sa 'défloration', le temps de récupération de Severus diminua significativement, probablement car il adorait prendre Hermione et ne voulait pas rester hors d'elle plus d'une demie heure à la fois. La jeune femme qui voulait être la première à baiser avec Severus Snape avait plus qu'accompli son rêve.

Le Maître des Potions était insatiable, et Hermione fut tordue dans des positions qu'elle ne pensait même pas possibles alors que ledit Maître des Potions, ravi, s'enfonçait en elle encore et encore, et encore. Il la prit une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à céder et qu'elle rampe loin de lui, uniquement pour être ramenée par lui en sens inverse, lui disant et répétant que sa défloration n'était pas encore terminée alors qu'il se renfonçait en elle. Finalement, à quatre heures du matin, elle parvint à s'échapper de la chambre de Severus, alors qu'il dormait pour se remettre. Quand il se réveilla, il était furieux qu'elle soit partie loin de lui, et pensa sérieusement à se désillusionner, à surgir dans sa chambre et prendre son dû restant de nuit de sexe qu'il pensait qu'elle lui devait. Son service était censé durer toute la nuit, après tout. Mais Severus se ravisa, et se reposa, s'enroulant confortablement dans ses draps. Ils avaient son odeur.

Le lendemain matin, une Hermione débraillée apparut au petit déjeuner. Elle s'était douchée et avait pris plusieurs potions de soin, mais elle semblait tout de même avoir été consciencieusement pressurée, avec sa peau pâle et les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux. Severus avait vraiment vanné son _petit_ corps, dedans comme dehors. Les quatre sorcières surent en un coup d'œil qu'elle s'était vraiment envoyée en l'air avec le Maître des Potions. Madame Bibine récupéra ses gains, extatique.

Severus surgit dans la Grande Salle près d'une demi-heure après Hermione. Il semblait assez relaxé, et prit de cœur joie un volumineux repas de pancakes, œufs, et de saucisses, qu'il fit passer avec deux verres de jus de citrouille, du café et un pain au lait. Il était conscient des yeux des femmes sur lui, cherchant toute une 'différence' sur lui ou son comportement. Il les regarda, leur accorda un sourire quelque peu lascif et cligna finalement de l'œil, ce qui les fit toutes rougir violemment. Plus il croisa le regard épuisé d'Hermione et lui envoya un regard brûlant et affamé. La sorcière s'enlaça et frissonna.

Madame Bibine tenta désespérément d'obtenir des détails de la nuit d'Hermione avec le Maître des Potions, mais Hermione ne fit que dire que Severus avait été adéquatement défloré, qu'il était réellement monté comme un hippogriffe, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas tenter de réitérer d'expérience sexuelle avec lui.

Severus, de son côté, n'avait pas le même point de vue. Il lui laissa une bonne semaine avant de devenir insistant, l'invitant à partager sa bibliothèque personnelle pour choisir le livre qu'elle souhaiterait emporter dans ses appartements pour lire attentivement. Severus ne prêtait jamais ses livres, la plupart d'entre eux étant assez rares et de grande valeur. Même Albus devait rester dans son bureau s'il souhaitait examiner ses volumes.

Mais Hermione n'allait pas succomber pour si peu. Après cette nuit avec lui, elle savait qu'il était tout à fait capable de l'attirer par la ruse jusqu'à ses appartements, de la séduire et de la prendre sans merci pendant un certain temps. Elle resta fidèle à sa parole et le refusa à nouveau.

Une nuit, Hermione revenait à Poudlard après une autre Soirée entre Filles passée avec Minerva, Pomona, Poppy et Rolanda, et rejoignait ses appartements. Elle entendit glousser et s'arrêta devant sa porte pour voir qui était dans les couloirs à faire un tel bruit à cette heure de la nuit. Son regard parcourut le hall et intercepta Severus avançant à grands pas vers son bureau avec une blonde plutôt plantureuse à son bras. Il vit Hermione, et la salua.

« Bonsoir, Hermione » dit-il, alors que la fille gloussante à son bras, qui semblait quelque peu enivrée, s'attaquait à sa gorge. Il dut la repousser.

« Arrête ça. L'heure de me sucer arrivera bien assez vite » lui siffla-t-il.

« Promis ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Oui » répliqua-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs glissèrent un instant sur elle, puis ils revinrent sur Hermione, qui sentit son estomac se serrer fermement à la vue de la fille accrochée à son corps longiligne.

« Revenez-vous d'une soirée entre filles ? » demanda-t-il, son regard s'intensifiant sur elle, maintenant l'autre idiote éloignée de lui. Ses mains tentaient d'atteindre des parties intéressantes de son corps.

« Oui » lâcha-t-elle, un tremblement dans sa voix. Severus le perçut. « Mais je vois que vous êtes occupé, professeur… Ou le serez bientôt. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit » conclut-elle, ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour y entrer sans un mot supplémentaire.

Severus resta là un instant à fixer la porte refermée. La femme le secoua avec insistance.

« Venez, Professeur… On va s'occuper » miaula-t-elle.

Le Professeur ouvrit son propre bureau et la fit entrer, la suivit et referma la porte

Deux heures plus tard, le Professeur était allongé sur son dos, dans son lit, seul et insatisfait. Il avait renvoyé la femme aux Trois Balais avec un portoloin illégal après ne l'avoir prise qu'une fois. Il l'y avait récupérée, et elle avait semblé assez enthousiaste à l'idée de coucher avec lui. Il se sentait plus brûlant que l'enfer. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait couché avec Hermione, et elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de revenir dans son lit. Ramener cette fille chez lui avait été une erreur. Tout d'abord, c'était une fille ramassée. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'hommes étant passés dessus. Il avait dû jeter des sorts nettoyant sur elle, n'ayant aucune idée de son degré d'hygiène. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à la goûter, même s'il l'avait embrassée… Mais même ça n'avait pas été satisfaisant.  
Quand il l'avait prise, bien sûr, elle avait été abasourdie par sa taille, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle n'était pas Hermione. Elle fit plein de bruit, mais ses cris l'indifféraient, ils ne semblaient pas être capable d'atteindre son âme comme ceux de la Gryffondor. Severus avait tout de même déversé sa luxure sur elle et atteint l'orgasme. Elle avait été très satisfaite de sa performance, mais il s'était senti vide et n'avait eu aucun désir de remettre le couvert avec elle, il l'avait donc remerciée, fait un portoloin et renvoyée d'où elle venait. Il était à présent allongé dans son lit à penser à tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de différent entre les femmes. Visiblement, un cul ne faisait pas tout. Ses pensées revinrent vers Hermione et à la façon dont elle l'avait observé juste avant de rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle semblait blessée, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait repoussé ses avances encore et encore. Elle l'y avait éveillé, après tout. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il retourne à sa vie de célibat? Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle, mais elle lui manquait et il la voulait. Il pensa à Albus, et à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire s'il allait le voir.

« Parle-lui, Severus. »

Il soupira. Oui, il devait faire ça, et aussi vite que possible. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre nuit, à moins que ce ne soit avec sa Première.

.

oOo

.

Hermione traversa son bureau, l'estomac en compote. Voir Severus avec cette fille lui avait gelé les entrailles. Et il avait le culot de la regarder comme il le faisait, avec cette femme le tripotant de partout.

Elle ouvrit le mur et entra dans ses appartements, rejoignant directement sa chambre, se jetant un divesto et grimpant sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, mais maintenant, elle était parfaitement éveillée. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Severus, dans la chambre voisine, qui trouvait son plaisir avec une autre femme. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Elle l'avait repoussé chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de se rapprocher intimement d'elle. Elle l'avait éveillé. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il retourne à sa vie de célibat ? Hermione soupira.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas coucher à nouveau avec Severus simplement parce qu'il était trop exigeant… Il ne savait pas quand arrêter. Il l'avait prise plus de dix fois cette nuit-là, réellement prise. Pas des petits coups rapides, et il ne prenait pas 'non' pour une réponse. Ce n'était pas du viol, plus une coercition séductrice, mais il n'avait aucun regard pour ses sentiments ou son épuisement. Il l'aurait prise jusqu'à l'aurore si elle n'avait pas fui. Il était sexy, fort, et un amant incroyable mais c'était juste trop par rapport à ce dont elle pouvait faire face.

Mais elle se sentait toujours nauséeuse à l'idée de cette autre femme expérimentant sa passion. Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et elle papillonna pour les effacer. Est-ce qu'il allait devenir l'amant régulier de cette femme ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais la femme ne semblait pas vraiment être brillante, et Severus appréciait l'intelligence… Il voudrait probablement une femme raisonnablement intelligente pour créer une relation. Il ne pourrait pas passer tout son temps à la sauter. Ou peut-être que si ?

Hermione rêvait toujours de lui certaines fois, mais maintenant les rêves couvraient toute l'histoire et ne s'arrêtait pas avec lui s'installant au-dessus d'elle comme c'était le cas avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Elle atteignait parfois l'orgasme pendant son sommeil dans ces occasions, mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait d'être réellement avec lui. Hermione se retourna, se replia en position fœtale et tenta de dormir. Le sommeil fut long à venir.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione quittait ses appartements pour la Grande Salle, elle fut arrachée au couloir des cachots pour être jetée dans le bureau de Potions par Severus, qui la tint pressée serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Il la retourna et la tint à bout de bras, ses yeux noirs croisant ses ambres.

« Hermione, nous avons besoin de parler » commença-t-il tout bas.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Nous n'avons rien à discuter ensemble, Severus » lâcha-t-elle.

Son visage s'assombrit assez dangereusement.

« Si, il le faut » siffla-t-il alors qu'il refermait sa porte de sorts puissants avant de prendre sa baguette dans sa poche.  
« Donnez-moi ça ! » cria Hermione, tentant de la reprendre, alors qu'il la tenait hors de sa portée.  
« Je vous la rendrai une fois que nous aurons parlé. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de recevoir un sort ce matin. Maintenant, asseyez-vous » dit-il en désignant une chaise de bois devant son bureau. Hermione la rejoignit à grands pas et s'assit, croisant les bras, un air borné sur le visage.

Severus soupira en réponse et s'installa contre son bureau pour l'examiner. Quel contraste avec cette femme si passionnée qu'il avait vue et qui lui avait appris ce que le plaisir était réellement.

Il l'appréciait réellement comme cela, quoi qu'il en fût… Eh bien, peut-être pas en colère contre lui, mais dans son état habituel de brillance et son dévouement à son travail. Le fait qu'il connaissait son autre facette, cette passion sauvage, c'était quelque chose qui lui était cher, car il savait que peu savaient quelle lionne elle était réellement. Ses yeux d'ambre se relevèrent vers lui.

« De quoi voudriez-vous me parlez, Severus? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas revenir dans mon lit » dit-il, ses yeux noirs fixés sur elle.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour ça. On dirait bien que vous n'avez aucun souci pour le remplir » répliqua-t-elle avec raideur.

Severus soupira.

« La femme d'hier était une erreur, Hermione. J'étais solitaire et en rut. Vous ne vouliez pas venir à moi, j'ai donc pensé qu'une autre femme ferait l'affaire. Mais j'avais tort. Je l'ai prise une fois et renvoyée chez elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas toi. C'était toi que je voulais réellement » insista-t-il. « Il n'y a pas de remplaçante pour toi. Pour ma Première. »

Hermione regarda le sombre sorcier l'observer. Sa façon de parler d'elle comme de sa Première lui serra le cœur.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir dans mon lit. Je ne t'ai pas satisfaite ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'il te plaît, dis-le moi, et j'essaierai de régler ça, que tout soit bien » dit Severus, conscient du fait qu'il suppliait la jeune femme. Il n'avait encore jamais supplié pour quoi que ce soit. Pas même alors que sa vie était entre les Mains du Lord Noir. Mais maintenant, il en était là. A se flageller. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer s'il pouvait la convaincre de venir à nouveau à lui.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'était même pas un peu en colère pour cet interlude avec cette femme. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Et puis, il était évident que cela n'avait rien signifié pour lui ou il ne l'aurait pas ramené ici pour savoir ce qui avait cloché entre eux. Elle connaissait bien Severus. Il n'hésitait pas à parler honnêtement, que ce qu'il souhaite dire soit bon ou mauvais. Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa sincérité, maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas revenue dans ton lit parce que tu es trop exigeant, Severus. Ton sexe est énorme et tu l'as utilisé sur moi comme une arme. Tu m'as chevauchée jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peine marcher. Même les potions de soin n'ont pas fait grand-chose. Tu es un amant incroyable, mais c'est trop pour moi » conclut-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il réfléchit.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais tu dois réaliser que c'était ma première fois, ma première nuit avec une femme. Tout de toi me donnait envie de plus de toi. Tu étais tellement bonne pour moi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre encore et encore. Tu étais addictive. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir. »  
Hermione laissa retomber sa tête, ne voulant pas qu'il voie les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Mais il devina qu'elle pleurait, et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche intérieure et le lui tendit.

« Hermione, je pense à toi en permanence. Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête. Quand j'ai pris cette femme la nuit dernière, quelque chose de capital manquait. Quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir entier. Quelque chose qui t'appartient distinctement » dit-il.  
Severus fit un pas vers elle et s'agenouilla devant Hermione, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la couvrant de l'autre. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent les siens.

« Hermione, reviens à moi. Quand je te prendrais je ferais attention à ne pas abuser du cadeau que tu me fais. Je te le promets de chaque fibre de mon être. Il n'y a pas de remplaçante pour toi. Pas de remplaçante pour ma Première. Tu m'as voulu en première. Je peux te donner à nouveau envie de moi, sans que tu aies besoin d'un autre. S'il te plaît, Hermione » dit Severus, caressant doucement sa main.

Hermione le regarda.

« Plus jamais dix parties en une nuit? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » dit Severus, embrassant sa main.

« Tu ne me tacleras plus pour me jeter sur ton épaule et me jeter dans ton lit? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Uniquement si tu désires ce traitement » dit-il, les yeux étincelants. « Il me semble que certaines femmes aiment l'approche dite de l' 'homme des cavernes'. » Severus prit doucement l'extrémité de ses doigts en bouche.  
Hermione médita ses paroles. Oui, certaines fois, l'approche de l'homme des cavernes était assez plaisante.

« Plus d'entortillements en bretzels ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Le Maître des Potions hésita. Il ne pouvait pas promettre ça.

« Je peux mettre une limite sur le nombre de positions acrobatiques utilisées » négocia-t-il.

« Une acrobatie par nuit » contra-t-elle.

« Trois » répliqua-t-il.

« Deux, et elles devront être faites pendant la même partie de jambes en l'air » reprit Hermione avec un ton de conclusion.  
« Vendu » dit Severus, lui offrant un sourire lascif alors qu'il embrassait sa main, puis sa bouche. Mais même si le baiser était passionné, et affamé, il était doux. Il s'éloigna d'elle, le regard assombri de désir.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas de cours avant onze heures » lui ronronna-t-il. « Je peux nous faire envoyer un petit-déjeuner. Cela nous fait trois heures de libre. »  
Hermione sentit la chaleur familière s'installer dans son bas-ventre en voyant le regard de Severus. Elle se leva.

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé des petits coups » l'informa-t-elle en prenant son bras.

« Sept petits par semaine » annonça Severus en l'accompagnant à la porte de son bureau. « Un par jour. Et pas limités aux cachots. »

Il remua la torche la plus proche dans trois directions et le mur se déplaça, les laissant entrer.

« Trois petits par semaine, dont un optionnel » contra Hermione, entrant dans l'autre pièce avec le Maître des Potions. « Pas de surprise soudaine. »  
Severus arqua un sourcil pour elle.

« Mais ça en retire tout l'intérêt. Quatre petits par semaine, deux optionnels, un d'eux qui soit 'Prise par la Tempête'. »

Hermione rit alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

« Severus Snape, vous êtes insatiable. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg: Et voilà la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Je veux juste vous dire que je risque d'être hors ligne très bientôt, à cause des finances, malheureusement, donc si une histoire s'interrompt soudainement, vous saurez pour quoi. Merci pour toutes les reviews, les commentaires et les mails. Merci de laisser une dernière review. Merci :)

.

Note d'Aësälys: Je suis contente que cette fic ait autant plu ^^

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès honnêtement ! Plein de nouvelles lectrices se sont montrées, en plus ^^ Merci tout le monde ^^

J'ai au moins une autre fic sur le même thème en attente, mais j'aimerais bien en trouver une deuxième pour vous refaire le même coup ^^

Dans tous les cas je vais d'abord attaquer comme il faut tout ce qu'il y a en cours. Je vais finir Go Ask Severus bientôt (je pense XD) et attaquer sérieusement la liste d'attente effrayante que j'ai sur mon ordi ^^ A bientôt ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... et quelle fin !

J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic, chaque chapitre était vraiment excellent. Même si ma préférence va à l'avant dernier ^^ Celui-ci m'a beaucoup plu aussi, et j'aime quand ça fini bien ^^ Merci à Ms-Figg pour son imagination extravagante et débordante et à Aë d'être là pour nous traduire ces histoires lemonesques formidables... et comme toujours super traduction, bien sûr XD

.

Aë : Et comme toujours, merci ^^ j'ai encore plein de trucs en vue ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ooooh pas de lemon pour ce dernier chapitre ? C'est moche ^^

Sinon j'ai vraiment adoré cette fic ! Elle était vraiment géniale ! Super drôle et les lemon étaient tous bien faits ! Je n'avais jamais lu de fic où Severus était puceau, mais j'avoue que les deux que tu nous as proposées étaient très bien ficelées !

Vivement les prochaines trad :D

.

Aë : On ne peut pas avoir _que_ des lemons ^^

Merci ^^ j'en ai une autre sur ce thème en vue, je pense la faire cet année ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

La jeune femme qui voulait être la première à baiser avec Severus Snape avait plus qu'accompli son rêve. _(Effectivement ^^ Mais l'excès nuit en tout ^^)_

Le Maître des Potions était insatiable, et Hermione fut tordue dans des positions qu'elle ne pensait même pas possibles alors que ledit Maître des Potions, ravi, s'enfonçait en elle encore et encore, et encore. **( et encore et encore XD je veux le même...)** Aë : Tu vas (ptet) changer d'avis ^^

Il la prit une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à céder et qu'elle rampe loin de lui, uniquement pour être ramenée par lui en sens inverse, lui disant et répétant que sa défloration n'était pas encore terminée alors qu'il se renfonçait en elle. **(Aha, tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu ! XD**) _(Insatiable Severus. Décidément cet homme est plein de surprises ^^)_

Quand il se réveilla, il était furieux qu'elle soit partie loin de lui, et pensa sérieusement à se désillusionner, à surgir dans sa chambre et prendre son dû restant de nuit de sexe qu'il pensait qu'elle lui devait. **(Je ne comprends pas comment il est encore en forme... après tout ça, sa bistouquette devrait ressembler à un chou-fleur, non ? ^^)**

.

Madame Bibine récupéra ses gains, extatique. _(Ca va jaser… ^^)_

.

Il les regarda, leur accorda un sourire quelque peu lascif et cligna finalement de l'œil, ce qui les fit toutes rougir violemment. _(xD Excellent !)_Plus il croisa le regard épuisé d'Hermione et lui envoya un regard brûlant et affamé. La sorcière s'enlaça et frissonna. **(XD)** _(Il ne faut pas réveiller le dragon qui dort Hermione, c'est connu !)_

Madame Bibine tenta désespérément d'obtenir des détails de la nuit d'Hermione avec le Maître des Potions, mais Hermione ne fit que dire que Severus avait été adéquatement défloré, qu'il était réellement monté comme un hippogriffe, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas tenter de réitérer d'expérience sexuelle avec lui. **(Mais moi je suis dispo, là, maintenant, tout de suite ^^) **Aë : Une fois encore, t'es pas CASEE, toi ? _(Quelle déception ça va être pour lui…)_

.

Il vit Hermione, et la salua. _(Aaah la jalousie. Ca marche toujours !)_

.

Ses yeux noirs glissèrent un instant sur elle, puis ils revinrent sur Hermione, qui sentit son estomac se serrer fermement à la vue de la fille accrochée à son corps longiligne. **(Jalouse ? ^^) **Aë : Bah ouais. Ah, c'est pas à moi que tu parles XD_(Hééé oui, ça fait déjà son petit effet ^^)_

.

Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'hommes étant passés dessus. _(Charmant !)_Il avait dû jeter des sorts nettoyant sur elle**(c'est charmant ^^) **Aë : tout à fait, n'ayant aucune idée de son degré d'hygiène. _(Heurk !)_

.

Elle avait été très satisfaite de sa performance, mais il s'était senti vide **(En même temps, c'est pas ce qu'il vient de faire? Se vider ? hum-hum ^^)** Aë : elle était facile celle-là ^^ tsss ^^

.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour ça. On dirait bien que vous n'avez aucun souci pour le remplir » répliqua-t-elle avec raideur. **(Paf! Prends ça dans ta gu**le ^^)**

Severus soupira.

« La femme d'hier était une erreur, Hermione. J'étais solitaire et en rut. **(Excellent XD)**

.

remplaçante pour toi. Pour ma Première. » **(Heu, c'est-y pas une jolie déclaration, ça ? ^^) **Aë : Si en un sens ^^

.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer s'il pouvait la convaincre de venir à nouveau à lui. **(C'est ça l'amour, heu...le sexe, ça vous fait faire n'importe quoi et même plus XD) **Aë : Les deux. ^^

.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais tu dois réaliser que c'était ma première fois, ma première nuit avec une femme. Tout de toi me donnait envie de plus de toi. **( *_* Ca y est, je fonds ^^)**Aë : C'est pas déjà le cas depuis plusieurs chapitres ?

.

« Hermione, je pense à toi en permanence. Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête. **(Laquelle? XD)** Aë : C'était méchant ! Les deux bien sûr ^^

.

« Tu ne me tacleras plus pour me jeter sur ton épaule et me jeter dans ton lit? » ajouta-t-elle. **(Pourtant, j'adorerais ça, moi ^^)**

« Uniquement si tu désires ce traitement » dit-il, les yeux étincelants. « Il me semble que certaines femmes aiment l'approche dite de l' 'homme des cavernes'. » **(Moi, moi, surtout s'il vient visiter ma grotte avec sa grosse massue... XD) **Aë : tu es de moins en moins classe XD

.

« Plus d'entortillements en bretzels ? » demanda-t-elle.**(Ça existe dans le kamasutra, le bretzel?)** Aë : Nan mais je vois assez les positions dont elle parle ^^ tu sais, repliée avec les genoux en l'air ou contre les seins et… Enfin, vous voyez ^^  
.

« Deux, et elles devront être faites pendant la même partie de jambes en l'air » reprit Hermione avec un ton de conclusion.**(Tiens, cette négociation me rappelle quelque chose ^^)** Aë : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles hihi (J'adore leur négociation ^^)  
.

« Sept petits par semaine » annonça Severus en l'accompagnant à la porte de son bureau. « Un par jour. Et pas limités aux cachots. » **(Il perd pas le nord le petit Severus XD) **Aë : Non vu qu'il évite le sud ^^

.

« Severus Snape, vous êtes insatiable. » **(Ça tombe bien, on est quelques unes à vouloir notre dû XD)**

.


End file.
